The First Date
by Silent Guardian
Summary: This takes place after the 2nd movie and it's my very first fic! Anyway the story is just like what the tite says... it's Sakura and Syaoran's first date and I hope you all like it! Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so if it's really bad you'll know why but i promise i'll try to make this as good as i can and my fics will get better i promise! Well, i don't want to keep you waiting so on to our story! Oh and by the way this takes place after the 2nd Movie.  
  
The First Date  
  
Sakura found herself in a beautiful forest and over by a tree near a sparkling lake she saw someone who looked very familiar. She walked closer until she was near them enough to make out their face. It was her beloved Syaoran. She called out to him as soon as she knew it was him. "Syaoran!" she called out to him in such a wonderful voice. He turned to her with his sweet smile that she loved to see on him. "Syaoran..." she said in a low and sweet voice as she slowly jogged over to him and then found herself in his loving and safe arms. "Oh Syaoran, I just love it when you smile". Sakura then heard a faint voice calling out her name from the distance but it wasn't Syaoran's so who's could it be? "Sakura," the voice spoke to her and then suddenly the voice spoke once more to her. "SAKURA!!!! WAKE UP WOULD YA!!!" Sakura suddenly sat up in bed so fast that she nearly fell over.  
  
"HOE!" were the first words that escaped her as she awoke to here alarm clock and the sight of Kero in her face. Kero then flew right up close to with a stress mark on his forhead, "Sakura, you better hurry up! The kid's been here waiting on you for about 15 minutes now and you two will be late if you don't hurry!" "Ahh! I can't believe i overslept again!" she shrieked as she quickly got ready for school as fast as she could. She then ran down the stairs to see a wonderful sight.  
  
Not only was her father there waiting to hand her a quick snack for breakfest but her wonderful Syaoran was there as well holding her skates. He showed her his smile that she loved so much as she ran down the stairs. "Sorry, Kero had to wake me up again" she told them as she strapped on her skates and then raced out the door with Syaoran. "You know it's no problem dear but you've really got to practice on you timing more" her dad called after her as she was leaving. "I know dad! I'll try!" she yelled over her shoulder as the two quickly left on their way to school.  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran, "I'm sorry for making us rush again Syaoran, i'll try better next time ok?" "Don't worry about it Sakura, i really don't mind as long as i get to see you first thing every morning" They both blushed after what he just said. Syaoran then snaped his fingers, "Hey Sakura, i've got great idea! Why don't i knock on your window every morning so Kero can let me in and then wake you up myself?" "Wow, that's a great idea Syaoran but how will you get to my window?" "I'll climb the tree of course!" "Yeah, but what if Kero won't let you in?" "Don't worry Sakura i think he's starting to come around but of course i'll just yell loud enought for you to hear me if he doesn't ok?" "Ok, i hope that'll work out ok. Then, we can take our time going to school instead of having to rush all the time!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran into the classroom just a few minutes before the bell rang. Tomoyo greeted them with a smile as they took their seats. "Hey you two! You were almost late again!" "I know but starting tommorow Syaoran is going to try his idea to wake me up on time" Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran, "What's your plan Syaoran?" "Nothing really, I'm just going to wake her myself each morning instead of waiting on Kero" Sakura slightly blushed at the tought of waking up to Syaoran's face each morning. Soon after, the bell rang and their teacher walked in. Everyone greeted Mr. Terada with a smile as they began class.  
  
Finally one of the best parts of the day came, lunch! Sakura and her friends were eating lunch under a nice shady tree on a picnic blanket as usual. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting by each other in a little circle they were in. "Wow! This looks so delicious!" was Sakura's reaction to the tasty lunch Syaoran had just sat down. "Well of course Sakura, you know what a great chef Wei can be. I always have him make us the best lunches for us." Realizing what he just said Syaoran started to slightly blush so he quicly starting eating so Sakura didn't notice but what he didin't know is that Sakura was also blushing. "SO KAWAII!" was suddenly screaming in the two's ears. "Oh Sakura! Syaoran! You guys are the perfect couple!" said a starry eyed Tomoyo with her camera in hand and the rest of their friends with nearly the same look. The two of them suddenly turned bright red! "TOMOYO!" they both screamed in unison. "How many times have I told you not to film us!" "Oh, but you two are so cute together i just can't help myself! Sorry, but you really are the most cutest couple and i have to capture these moments!" All of them sweatdroped. "Tomoyo can't you ever just rest it with the video taping!" Syaoran said with a little anger in his voice but you know he doesn't mind it! "I think i'm going to go and watch it right now so i can edit it to make it even better!" "We wanna see too!" Everyone else yelled screaming as they followed Tomoyo. Suddenly Sakura realized that they had all just left her all alone with Syaoran! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Um, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing I thought this fic wasn't going to be that great but I was proved wrong when a few people actually said how much you liked it so I got to writing the next chapter right away and here it is and please read and reveiw this one too! If I get some good reviews I'll start writing the next chapter really soon ok! I'm also really sorry it took me so long I've been really busy! Oh ya I decided to make their ages about 14 to make the story make a little more sense. Well, it makes since to me anyway  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakrura, or Cardcaptors I'm just a big fan that's all. If I did I wouldn't need to write fics because I could make what I wanted to happen really happen in the series!  
  
The First Date Chapter 2  
  
Sakura nervously sat there on the picnic blanket next to Syaoran trying to think of something to say or do. She was relieved when Syaoran finally said something to break the awkward silence, "Man, I'm glad she left, I can't stand it when Tomoyo does that and the way she acts like we're celebrities or something". Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean, she gets a little annoying sometimes huh" "Well I'm glad they're all gone now really." "Why's that Syaoran, do they all get on your nerves?", Sakura asked with a bit of confusion. "Um, well, I just like to eat with you and when everyone else is around, I don't know, I just get nervous" "Oh, I think, I get it", she said as she began to eat some more of her lunch. "We better start eating, we're gonna be late if we don't finish soon" "Yeah you're right", she said as they continued they're lunch and then went back to class.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled to her as the bell rang for them to go home. "Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked her friend. "Guess what!" she said with a bit of excitment in her voice, "Um, I give, what is it?" Sakura asked with a dread of what she might say. "I made brand new costumes for you, and Syaoran!" Tomoyo said with a giggle of delight making both Sakura and Syaoran sweatdrop. "But, Tomoyo! We don't need any more battle costumes you know that!" "Yeah, well, I don't care! I still like doing it and of course you never know, just please try it on and let me videotape you?" Tomoyo pleaded. "Well, I guess so what about you Syaoran" Sakura said over her shoulder to him. "Well, I guess so, if you're doing it and of course how can I resist saying no to you" he said turning Sakura a slight pink and flashing one of his smiles at her. "Okay then! How about we all go over to your house after school Sakura? You and Syaoran can change into your costumes and then I'll film you! Just wait to you see what I made for you it's too KAWAII!" Tomoyo said with a squeal of delight here and there and starry eyes. "Okay that sounds fine" Sakura replied as her and Syaoran sweatdroped again. "Well, I'll meet up with you later you go on ahead while I go home and get everything but go on to Sakura's house because it'll only take me a second!" Tomoyo said as she hurried home to get ready.  
  
"Well, come on Sakura let's go" Syaoran said as she slowly began to walk out of the classroom so as not to leave Sakura too far behind as she gathered her stuff. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming just hold on!" Sakura complained as she shoved everything into her bookbag. "Ok I'm ready now!" she ran up next to Syaoran to catch up with him as they walked home.  
  
"Hey Sakura" Syaoran said. "Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked curiously. "Well, while I'm at your house won't your brother and Kero say something?" hey asked. "Um, well, Kero I can handle easily and don't worry my brother's starting to kinda come around seeing as how you're always looking out for me and of course i've had dad get on to him when he's mean to you so don't worry about it" Sakura said reasurringly. "Ok, I'll take your word for it" he said with one of his cute little smiles.  
  
"Dad! I'm home! Syaoran's gonna stay awhile and Tomoyo's coming over too!" Sakura yelled as she and Syaoran walked into her house and pulled off their shoes. "Ok that's fine! Good timing too you're brother just left with Yukito so you won't have to worry about him for at least a little while." "Yes!," yelled Sakura and Syaoran with wide grins on their faces. They would actually have a little time to hang out without Touya bothering them and starting fights with Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, let's get something to eat while we wait on Tomoyo" Sakura said as they entered the kitchen. "What'll it be?" Sakura's dad asked them. "Um... I think i'll just have a snack, how about some cake or something, Kero would love that!" Sakura said with a smile thinking of Kero's reaction every time he got to eat desserts, or anything really. "Can it be a chocolate cake Mr. Kinomoto?" asked Syaoran. "Yes, of course Syaoran, I was just about to ask that since you love chocolate so much" making Syaoran blush. "I'll go tell Kero, be back in a sec" she called over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs.  
  
Sakura walked into her room to find Kero playing one of his favorite video games. "Hey Kero, do you want some chocolate cake? My dad's making some." Kero pressed pause and floated up until he was at eye level with her with a grin. "Yes!," he yelled, "cake, cake, chocolate cake!" he chanted as he started to fly downstairs. "Just a minute" Sakura said as she blocked him from the door, "If I let you have all the chocolate cake you want, will you promise to not start trouble with Syaoran?" Sakura asked him, not wanting to listen to them fighting all day. "Yeah, yeah, just as long as I get my cake." "Good" she said as they went back downstairs.  
  
Ding dong! "That's gotta be Tomoyo, I'll get it!" Sakura raced to open the door. Tomoyo was standing there with a bag full of clothes and camera equipment as far as Sakura could guess. "Hey Sakura! Are you and Syaoran ready?" "Yeah, my dad's making some cake for us which should be done soon." "We can eat later can't we? I just can't wait to start! I've got so much to do to make your costumes look just right on you!" Sakura sweatdroped.  
  
They all went upstaris with their cakes in their hands except for Kero who was still eating. "Here you go Sakura! Go to the bathroom and put this on!" Tomoyo said handing her a beautiful pink dress and then pushed her towards the bathroom. "I'm going, I'm going!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she raced into the bathroom to see what Tomoyo had planned for them.  
  
"Here you go Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she handed him some kind of outfit. "Um, thanks Tomoyo" he said with a sweatdrop. Tomoyo looked at the expression he had on his face. Knowing Tomoyo she was going to find out. "Hey Syaoran, is there something on your mind?" she asked cuiously. "Uh, no, nothing really why?" "You just look kinda like somethings going on, now tell me what it is. There's no use in trying to lie to me" she said with a grin. "Well, actually there is something, it has to do Sakura. I guess you probably would be able to help me." he said not sure if he was going to regret what he had just said. "Well, what is it?" she said still very curious about the stituation. Syaoran let out a small sigh, "Well, me and Sakura, we're kinda like a couple, and I really care for her. I just want our relationship to be kinda like other couples." "What do you mean? What is it you want to do?" Tomoyo asked now very intrested as she always was when it come to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran began to hesitate, maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all, but Tomoyo would probably be able to help him after all. "Ok, well, I guess I just would kinda really like it if we were to go on a date but I'm scared to ask Sakura because she might not want to yet and I wouldn't want to mess up what we already have" "Hmm, I think I can help you!" "Really?" he said feeling better. "Yep, on one condition!" Syaoran suddenly felt very nervous about what she was going to say.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, ok, I know a nice little cliffhanger but it's just so you all will keep your intrest in my story ok. If you have any ideas about my story send them my way but I've already got and idea of what I'm going to do next so don't worry about it. Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I just want to say arigato goziaimazu (thank you very much) to all of you! I'm so glad I got more reviews! I have fans, I feel so special! ^_^ I started writing on the next chapter right away and here it is. In case you forgot when we last left off Tomoyo was told Syaoran how she was going to help him on one condintion...  
  
"Uh... what is it?" Syaoran asked with a gulp of nerves. "I'll help you as long as you let me tape every moment!" she yelled smiling with starry eyes. "NO WAY!!!" he screamed back. There was no way he was going to allow Tomoyo to go that far. "Come on! Please!" Tomoyo pleaded. "I SAID NO!!!" he yelled in anger and frustration. "Fine, how about I just film you asking her out? Please? It's either that, or I film you on your date, or no help at all!" she wailed trying to compromise with him. Syaoran thought this over. He kinda did need Tomoyo's help and she could be very persistent so he made a descision. "Ugh, fine. You can film me asking her out but that's it! Got it!" "Yes!" Tomoyo screamed in delight. This was going to be great! The perfect opportunity to film the perfect couple.  
  
Sakura struggled with her dress. It seemed just as complicated as the rest of them but she finally managed to get it on right. At least she thought it was right anyway because when it came to Tomoyo's designs anything goes. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. It was gorgeous! It was a beautiful hot pink dress with sleeves that pointed out and a light see through material that covered her shoulders. It clinged to her until right after her waist where is split all the way down on both sides. She also had on black pants which contrasted with her dress. On top off all of that it had light pink cherry blossoms that trailed every edge of the dress. It looked so beautiful on her she just couldn't walk back into her room but, she knew she would have to sooner or later.  
  
She slowly walked back into her bedroom very nervous about what Syaoran might say. She finally entered the room all the way, "So, what do ya think?" Syaoran's jaw dropped as he turned crimson red. He turned his face down so Sakura wouldn't see. "It looks great Sakura" Sakura also blushed just as red as he was. She too had to turn her face downward. "KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed. "It looks just as cute as I thought it would!" She grabbed her back and took her back into the bathroom to add her finishing touches.  
  
Tomoyo first put her hair up into her usual half pigtails with black bows to match her pants and black clips to keep her hair out of her face while she put on some makeup. She used light pink lipstick and clear lip gloss to make it extra shiny. She also applied light pink eye shadow which complimented her eyes. "Wow Tomoyo! I look great!" "My work at it's best! I bet Syaoran will be impressed" Sakura blushed. "Um, ya, he will be I guess" "Oh come on Sakura! I know he will. He loves you after all. You too should really start dating for real" Sakura blushed even redder. "Well, I dunno. He hasn't even asked me and I just feel stupid if I asked him and he said no. He might not want to yet" Tomoyo smirked. This was perfect. Now all she had to do was get Syaoran to ask her and they'd be set. "Don't worry I'm sure he'd want to"  
  
They walked back into the room and Syaoran had to fight back a blush even redder than last time. "Ok Syaoran you're turn! You go change while I get my camera ready" Tomoyo said as she ushered him out of the room as she wispered in his ear "Ask her, she'll say yes I'm sure of it" He went to change with a wide grin on his face. "Oh Sakura this is going to be a great!" she said as she set up her camera for another Sakura film. Sakura sweatdroped as she watched her friend get set up.  
  
Syaoran finally got into his outfit and looked into the mirror. It looked like some kind of suit like a tuxedo or something. It was black with a green shirt instead of a white one. Syaoran had a pretty good guess on why she had him in this tuxedo-like outfit. It was more than easy to figure it out.  
  
He walked back into the room to find Sakura blushing at the sight of him making him almost blush himself but he fought it back. "Hey Syaoran are you ready for filming?" Tomoyo asked, camera in hand. "Oh ya, hey Sakura. I think Syaoran has a little something he wants to ask you Sakura" she said with a sort of evil grin. "Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion. "Uh, um, no I don't Tomoyo what are you talking about?" he said trying to act dumb. "Yes you do! Now say it!" Tomoyo yelled in frustration. "What is it Syaoran? You know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad or anything I promise" Sakura said looking into his eyes, anxious to find out what is was Tomoyo was up to now.  
  
"Ugh, ok, fine. Uh, Sakura?"he said nervously "Yeah? What is it?" she said curiously. "Um, would you like to, um, go out with me? On a date?" he said looking away from her nervously. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been wanting to go out on a date with him for awhile now but was afraid to ask him. "Yes, Syaoran. I'd love to go out with you!" she screamed in delight jumping up from where she was sitting to hug him. They were both blushing as Syaoran uncertainly put his arms around her too. They both had the same thoughts running through their minds, happiness.  
  
"KAWAII!!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Tomoyo screamed with happiness and starry eyes and she finally turned her camera off. They quickly ended their embrace to sit back down as they blushed even more. "Ok that's some good footage right there but I also want to do what I originally wanted you two to do" Tomoyo set down her camera and set up a few lights. "Ok, I know you're probably not going to want to do this but you're going to do it anyway. Algright, I basically wanted you two to look like you're in a ballroom and are dancing! It will look so cute!" They both sweatdropped. "Come on now! Stand up and get ready to dance! Sakura sit down in the chair and Syaoran stand over there for a minute. Now when I tell you walk over to Sakura and ask her to dance. Sakura you look all sad and then smile when Syaoran holds out his hand to you"  
  
They both felt really stupid about it but they did it anyways until they got it right. Then Tomoyo and Syaoran went home. Tomoyo practically ran home she was so excited to get home so she could edit the film to make it even better. Syaoran stuck around for a little while longer to be with Sakura without Tomoyo filming every moment of it. "So, when do you want to go on our date?" "Um, I guess whenever you wan to. I don't think have anything that I have to worry about anytime soon" she said nervously but a little better since Tomoyo was gone. "Um, how about this saturday? Would that be ok?" he said a little nervous as well. It was their first date after all. "Sure, that'll be great. Where do you wanna go?" "Um, I guess we could go see a movie or just rent one and Wei could make us dinner" "Ok I'd just kinda like to rent something I hate those crowds and Wei's a great cook" "Yeah, he is isn't he. Well, I guess I'll just come and get you. Do you wanna walk, or I could get Wei to drive us?" "Wei can drive us, You're place is a long walk from here without magic" "Ok, that'll be fine. Well, I think I better get going, I don't want Wei to worry" "Ok, bye Syaoran!" she called after him as she watched him walk away. Saturday just couldn't come fast enough.  
  
Sakura got halfway up the stairs we she heard someone yelling outside. She rushed to the door, worried about Syaoran until the voices came clearer. That wasn't just anyone yelling, It was her brother arguing with him again. She ran out the door to find them staring each other down. "ONII-CHAN!!!" she yelled at her big brother.  
  
"Sakura! What was this little brat doing walking from our house!" he yelled back still staring at Syaoran. "Tomoyo wanted to tape us so he met at my house and Syaoran was just going home is there something wrong with that!" she yelled furiously at her brother. "Are you sure you're not just making up stuff to cover for yourselves!" he said suspiciously. "No! You can even ask dad if she was here or not!" "Do you see now! That's what I've been trying to tell me if you would have stopped yelling for at least a minute!" Syaoran yelled getting even more and more angery every moment.  
  
"Why you little brat! I'll teach you to talk that way to me!" Touya yelled just as he grabbed the collar of Syaoran's shirt and lifted him a few inches of the ground as Syaoran struggled to keep from choking. "Onii- chan! No, let go of him!" Sakura yelled as she charged her brother tugging at his arms. "Sakura stay out of this! It's none of your business" "It is too! Let him go!" he yelled as he managed to pry her hands away and still keep a good hold on Syaoran. "Fine! You leave me no choice!" Sakrua screamed in anger as she ran back inside leaving a puzzled Touya and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could as she ran back into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her Sakura cards and shouted out the words "Key that uses the power of the stars, appear before me in your true form, I Sakura, command you! Release!" (Not sure if those are the right translations or not but oh well I think it's close enough) "Power Card!" she yelled as she jumped out of her window and climbed down the tree. Touya and Syaoran were still at it with poor Syaoran being strangled. Sakura was able to pull Touya off of him this time easily with the help of some magic. She pushed him out of the way as she went to help her poor Syaoran.  
  
"Oh Syaoran I'm so sorry about my brother! Are you okay now?" she said, a worried expression on her face. Syaoran looked up at her regaining control of his breathing and choked out the words "I'm fine Sakura, thanks." "No problem, I had to do something he looked like he was going to kill you this time." "Hey! I was not and why do you always have to interfere anyways Sakura!" came the voice of her brother from behind them. "Well, you can't expect me to stand around while you hurt him do you! What is your problem anyway!" she yelled now standing up again. "Argh, I'm going inside I've got a headache now anyways." Touya said as he reluctantly gave up and went inside.  
  
"Oh Syaoran I'm so sorry he's getting worse, not better, but I'll see if my dad can do something about it" she said as she helped him to his feet. "It's okay Sakura, it's not your fault but," he said as he paused in mid-sentence. "What?" she said wondering what he was going to say next. "Um, well, waht are we going to do if he acts like that when we go on our date on Saturday?" "Hmm, well I could always use my magic again or have Kero transform and take care of him" she said making them both laugh. "Please don't worry about it Syaoran we'll just make up a story to tell him and let my dad in on it. He'll agree with us I'm sure of it." "Ok, well, I think I better go home I don't want Wei coming after me" he said as they waved goodbye to each other.  
  
Sakura walked back into her house but went up the tree and in through her window in case Touya was standing at the front door waiting for her. She put away her cards and laid down on her bed. Just as she got comfortable someone just had to knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out. "Kero, do I need to give you a password or something?" Sakura got up and opened the door for him. "Sorry Kero, I thought you might be Touya." "So what happened with him anyway he looked pretty mad when he came back in?" Kero asked. "Oh you know, the usual fighting with him and Syaoran and I had to stop the fight." "Oh that sounds fun why didn't you let me stop him Sakura? I'm pretty tough when I'm in my original form!" "Yeah I know but I had everything under control. I'll let you handle it next time ok?" "That'll be fine for me!"  
  
"Oh hey Kero I know what you can do!" Kero looked at her puzzled. "Uh, what's that?" "Well, on Saturday me and Syaoran are going on a date on Saturday and it'd be great if you could keep Touya from ruining it if he starts any trouble ok?" she said. "WHAT? You and Syaoran are going on a date!!!" he screamed. "Um, well, ya?" Sakura replied wondering if she should've just not told him at all. I can't believe this!" he said still a little schocked looking, "Well, it's about time, it's been how long since you two figured out you like each other and I'm going to help you after all" he said making Sakura seatdrop and fall over anime style. His reaction surprised her but of course she really didn't know what to expect when it came to Kero.  
  
"Oh and Kero, to help keep me from being late for school Syaoran is going to come over in the morning to wake me up ok. He'll come in through the window so he doesn't have to wait for someone to answer the door and wake everyone up so let him in for me in the morning will you?" she asked him. "Sure, maybe he can actually wake you up in the morning because just about nothing gets you up!" "Be quiet Kero! Don't make fun of me!" she said getting annoyed. "Oh, but I'm just getting started! Oh and he can give you a good morning kiss, and play with your hair and make you breakfest and..." "KERO!" Sakura yelled as she slightly blushed too as she threw he pillow at him stopping him in mid-sentence.  
  
"Look I need to go to sleep so get the light and I'm out." she said pulling the covers over her as she slowly drifted off to sleep and into the dream world. "Wow, I thought those two would never get together. At first they would have been one very unlikely couple but it's funny how people change when they grow up" Kero mumbled to himself as he also went to sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: So, good, bad, okay, needs work, whatever. I just hope you all liked it and I tried to write it as fast as I could which can be explained by this formula: School + Homework = No Free Time! which means not much time to write fics but I do my best. As always please reveiw and I'll cya people again soon I hope! JA!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hey sorry for taking so long but when you have homework to do every freakin day you don't have much free time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Syaoran to fight more with Touya but I wanted Sakura to get in there too. I'll make up for it next time they get into a fight and Kero might just help too since as Sakura asked him last chapter. I'll have them go on the date with each other soon but I've got a little something with Tomoyo and Eriol planned first *hint hint*and they are already a couple in this story I just forgot to mention that but I don't want to spoil anything yet so on with the story...  
  
Sakura layed on her comfortable bed still fast asleep even though Kero had already tried to wake her since he didn't want to wait on Syaoran any longer. "Ugh, I hope he gets here soon. Why can't she just wake up when the clock goes off like everyone else, but nooo, she sleeps right through it!" Kero complained as he waited around for Syaoran to come over and wake Sakura up. A few minutes later there was a knock on the window from Syaoran, "Hey Kero, can you let me in?" he said as he stood on the other side of the window with the tree to hold him up.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming 'bout time you got here" Kero said as he opened the window and Syaoran climbed through then jumped onto the floor. "Look I'm here now aren't I?" he replied as he walked over to Sakura's bed. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps' he thought to himself slightly blushing as he walked over to her bed. He started to lightly shake her whispering "Sakura, Sakura wake up. You've gotta go to school." She started to stir a little mumbling "Syaoran" as she rolled over on her side. "Come on Sakura wake up" he said again this time a little louder this time. She stirred again and rolled over onto her other side mubling "No, I want to sleep some more"  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice" Syaoran said with a smile as he grabbed a hold of her blanket and pulled it off of her making her slightly wake up as she tried to pull them back on her again. "No you don't." he said as he pulled it out of her reach just in time. Sakura sat up and then dove for the blankets yelling "Give it back!" but Syaoran pulled it away from her again and off of the bed then backed away. Sakura still wasn't quite awake yet and tried to jump for the blanket again as he pulled it away and she fell onto the floor with a thud. "On Sakura! I'm so sorry!" Syaoran said dropping the blanket and running over to Sakura's side. "Yeah I'm ok don't worry about it Syaoran but I'm awake now." she said as Syaoran helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes I promise. Go help dad with breakfest or something I'll be quick" she said walking over to her closet to get her uniform. "Ok but if you take too long I'll be back" he said with a chuckle as he walked out of her room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Syaoran I'm ready!" Sakura called out to Syaoran as she walked down the stairs to find Syaoran sitting on the couch eating some toast. "Sakua, since you've got the time why don't you eat something before we go" Syaoran said handing her some toast. "Sure" she said taking the toast from him and sitting down next to him. It only took them a few minutes to eat their toast and drink down a little orange juice. "Alright lets go Sakura" Syaoran said getting up and walked towards the door. "We're leaving now dad!" Sakura yelled towards the kitchen. "Ok Sakura have a good day. Love you, bye!" "I'll try, love you too dad! Ja!" she said as she put her shoes on not even needing to skate to school today since she had so much time.  
  
"Ah, It feels good to walk and take my time again." Sakura said with a sigh making them both laugh. "I bet it does" Syaoran said back to her. "I'm glad it's a Friday I can't wait until tommorow for our date" she said making them both blush slightly. "Yeah, it's gonna be great isn't it?" he said, "Hey, did you ever decide on what movies to rent?" he asked. "Um, no but it really doesn't matter much to me just as long as it isn't scary with ghosts and stuff." she said. "Ok I'll go ahead a get something for us later today at the movie store." he replied. Before they knew it they were already at their school.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo was already at school as usual and was talking to Eriol (I forgot to mention he was just out sick for a day so he is in this story) about Sakura and Syaoran's date. "I've got to film them no matter what Syaoran said but I kinda need your help to make everything work." "Sure Tomoyo. You know I'd do anything for you." he said sweetly making her blush a little. "Thanks Eriol you're the best! I'll tell you more about it at lunch, I think Sakura and Syaoran are coming already." she said.  
  
A few moments later they walked into the room and took their seats to join Tomoyo and Eriol. "Wow Sakura, you're acually early for once." Tomoyo said making them all laugh even Sakura. "Yeah I know but oh well, I'm here now aren't I?" she said still smiling from their laughter. "So, I hear you two are finally going out with each other. Man, I miss one lousy day of school and I miss everything" Eriol said making the two blush. "Yeah, we are" Syaoran said stuttering. "Well, it's about time you two got together." he said smiling. "Shut up Eriol." Syaoran said knowing how much Eriol was enjoying aggrivating him.  
  
Soon the rest of the students walked into the class and they finally began their day greeting their sensei with a cheerful ohayou (did I spell that right? hehe) and soon it was lunch time, their favorite part of the day. Sakura and Syaoran ate lunch next to a nice big shady tree and Tomoyo and Eriol walked off together away from anyone's earshot so Tomoyo could tell Eriol all about her plans.  
  
"So Tomoyo, are you going to tell me about your scheme to film Sakura and Tomoyo on their first date?" Eriol said snacking on his food. "Yeah of course I am. Ok, here's what we need to do. Sakura told me they were going to go to Syaoran's house and and rent some movies so all I have to do is set up some cameras in his house. I'll also set up some in Sakura's house for when he picks her up and in Wei's car so I can film them on the way too. You can use your magic to disguise them so they don't know that they're there. We'll need to do this at night so they don't know about it at all. I'll talk to Kero when I go to help Sakura get ready today after school and Wei will definitely help but if he doesn't you can put a spell on him. How does that sound?" she said almost out of breath.  
  
"Um, ok that'll work but for Wei's house I can just use my magic to open the doors at Syaoran's house but Kero will be of great help at Sakura's place." he said grinning at their devious plan but he had to had it to her, she sure knew how to get her way when she wanted to film something. "Thanks so much Eriol! You're the very best!" she said giving him a short kiss on the lips but Eriol didn't even blush a bit because unlike Syaoran he knew how to keep himself from doing so.  
  
Back to Sakura and Syaoran again  
  
"Mmm, this is so delicous Syaoran say thank you to Wei for me." Sakrua said smiling as she ate her wonderful food that Wei made for her and Syaoran everyday. "I always do don't I?" he said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I but I can't help it I guess." Sakura replied with a smile as she took another bite. "Ya know, I wonder why Tomoyo isn't with us today usually shes filming us by now." he said. "Probably with Eriol somewhere I bet" she said grabbing something else to eat. "Yeah, I bet they're far from anyone so they can spend a little time together" Syaoran said making them both laugh. Tomoyo and Eriol practically couldn't keep their hands off of each other since they started going out a few weeks ago.  
  
Soon lunch was over and they all went back to class. Then, before they knew it the day was already over and Tomoyo was already making plans with Sakura about her dress, hair, and make-up for her date. "I've already got a few dresses in mind I just need to know which would look best on you" Tomoyo said smiling. "Alright you can come over today or tommorow which ever you want" Sakura said hoping she wouldn't want to do too much to her which was she usually did. "Ok, I'll come over tommorow so I can make the perfect design tonight!" she said starry eyed 'and I'll have time to get everything ready to film the special night' she also thought to herself.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, see ya tommorow then" Sakura said cramming all of her stuff into her bookbag. "Ja minna." she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom to go home. She walked down the sidewalk to her home in a daydream sort of trance as she thought about what Syaoran and her were going to do on their date and what Tomoyo had in store for her outfit for the occassion. She almost missed her house she was so into it but she managed to come back to reality just in time.  
  
"I'm home dad!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear her as she took of her shoes before going any farther into the house. "Ok!" she heard him yell signalling he had heard her. She walked into the living room where her father was sitting on the couch watching the news. She sat down next to him and built up her courage to tell him about her and Syaoran. "Um, hey dad?" she said nervous about what he was going to think about it all. "Yes Sakura?" he asked back. "Well, I just wanted to tell you tommorow me and Syaoran are going to go on a date with each other at his house to watch a few movies. Is that ok with you?" she asked looking into his face for an anwser and surprisingly saw him smiling cheerfully.  
  
"That's great news Sakura. Syaoran is a very nice boy and he seems to really care about you." Sakura was overwealmed with relief. She was so glad her dad was completely ok with it. "Thanks dad. I'm glad you understand." she replied. "Don't worry about it Sakura, but, what are you going to do about you're overprotective brother?" he asked. "Oh, well I was wondering if maybe you could talk to him so he wouldn't be any trouble. I mean, it was hard enough getting Syaoran to lighten up but, Touya is a totally different story." she said. "Ok Sakura, I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything ok?" he said wanting to help all he could. "Alright, besides, we can use our magic to help us out" she said chuckling. "Ok Sakura. I hope it all works out for you." he said also laughing as he got up and went to fix dinner.  
  
Sakura walked up the stairs to her room to find Kero eating some cupcakes. "Hey Kero. I see you've had a good day." she said as he crammed a cupcake into his mouth. "Yep" he mumnled with his mouth full of food. "I can't wait until tommorow. I hope everything goes ok" she said taking off her bookbag and putting it on her dresser. "Don't worry about it Sakura." he said before grabbing another cupcake of chocolate goodness.  
  
Ring Ring. "Sakura phone!" her dad called from downstairs. She opened her door and raced down to grab the cordless from her dad. "Thanks dad" she said racing back upstairs. "Mochi Mochi" (It's a Japanes hello on the telephone kinda thing ^_^) "Hey Sakura." came Syaoran's voice. "Hey Syaoran!" she chimed. She loved the sound of his voice. "So what's up" she asked. "Nothing really. I just wanted to know what time you wanted to be picked up tommorow? I was thinking maybe sometime in the afternoon but it's up to you."he said. "That's fine how does around 3 o' clock?" she asked. "Great that'll be fine" he replied. "Ok I'll see ya tommorow then. Ja." she said but not really wanting to stop taling to him. "Ok Sakura, Ja."  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Ok Eriol. Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked as they gathered all of her camera equipment. They were both dressed in black suits designed by yours truely. "Yeah, so where are headed first?" he asked putting the last cameras into his bag. "We'll head to Sakura's first. She's a pretty deep sleeper so we can get Kero's attention easily and set up the cameras in her room and the rest of the house. This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, especially Syaoran's since he had already told you no." he said chuckling. This was going to be great.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get going. They should be asleep by now." she said as they walked out the door and towards Sakura's house. They carefully climbed the tree and tapped on the window waking up a sleeping Kero from his drawer. "Hmm? What's that?" he said half asleep as he floated over to the window. "Oh ya. I forgot about all that." he said opening the window for Syaoran and Eriol who climbed in through trying to be as quiet as they could. "Now Sakura you won't have to worry about but her dad and Touya might be a problem if you wake them up." "Right Kero, we'll be quiet." Tomoyo replied as they took out a few cameras and Eriol used his magic to place them so she could film everything at different angles and then made them invisiable so no one would suspect a thing.  
  
"Ok, I want on here, here, and here pointing in that direction..." Tomoyo repeated over and over as Eriol placed each camera in it's place and then made it invisable. After they had covered just about every corner of the whole house they finally left to go to Syaoran's house to do the same thing. After that they headed back to Tomoyo's house to make sure everything was working so that they could control the camera's from her house. Everything seemed to be going just fine so they could finally go to sleep. "Ja Eriol, now remember to come over tommorow. I'll need you to turn on the cameras and record everything. I'll be at Sakura's house and I'll call when Syaoran arrives. Then I'll head back here to watch the whole show." she said smiling. "Ok, good night my sweet" he said before he gave her a good night kiss and went home. "And sweet dreams Tomoyo" he said leaving a blushing Tomoyo. "You too Eriol. See ya tommorow!" she called after him as he walked home. Tommorow was going to be a very intresting day.  
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you guys liked it and as always please review, I love reading them it means a lot to know people are reading and liking my stories. I'll try to get the next chapter up by at least next weekend but I might manage to get the next on up by tommorow or maybe monday I'm not sure yet. Oh and yes, they will go on their date in the next chapter and I hope you guys liked Tomoyo and Eriol's devious plan I think it's pretty funny. If anyone has something they want to happen in the story send me your ideas and I'll try to use them if they go with the story. Well, it's really late so I'll see ya'll later. JA! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Ok I hope you guys like this chapter it's getting close to the end becasue after their date is probably where I'll end it unless you guys decide you want me to continue but we'll worry about that later. And now without further delay on with the story...  
  
Sakura waked up ealier than usual even for a Saturday because she was too excited to stay asleep. "It's no use I'm gonna just get up. I can't get back to sleep" she said as she finally decided to get up and start her day. "Tomoyo's gonna be here soon anyway I bet." she said as she made her bed and got ready fo the day. She showered, brushed her hair, and then went down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Hey look, you're finally up!" Touya said as she walked into the dining room to eat her food. "So what, it's the weekend. I'll sleep as long as I want thank you very much." she retorted back at him. He always made her so mad in the mornings. She quietly ate her breakfast trying to ignore him. She quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed the phone as she went back to her room. She dialed Tomoyo's number when she was about halfway up the stairs to tell her she was ready for her to come over. She didn't want to have Syaoran wait on her so the sooner Tomyo was done with her the better.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, it's me Sakura." she said as she waked back into her room. "Hey Sakrua, are you ready for me to come over yet?"Tomoyo asked, she couldn't wait to get started. "Yeah I am I wanted to give you a ton of time to do everything you wanted to do." Sakura said hoping she wasn't going to overdue it. "Ok I'll be right over Sakura! Ja!" Tomoyo said hurrying to get ready. "Ja" Sakura said hanging up the phone and then taking it back downstairs.  
  
Tomoyo came over as fast as she could withut forgeting anything. She had brought few combinations of outfits for Sakura to try on so she could decide on the very best one for her date. "Alright Sakura, I've managed to narrow it down to these three outfits because I just couldn't decide on what theme to do for your outfit so I just took the top best ones." Tomoyo said as she laid out three different oufits onto Sakura's bed. The first one was a very formal and elegant hot pink dress that seemed like the kind of thing you wear to a ball or something. The second one was a tight light pink sleeveless shirt that tied around in the back and to go with it a black tight skirt. The third and final outfit was a black shirt with pink flames coming up from the bottom of it and shiny black leather pants to go with it that also had matching pink flames at the bottom half ending at the middle.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo. They look great Tomoyo." Sakura said trying to decide which one would be the best to wear. She didn't want to do anything real big because after all they were just going to see a few movies and maybe more Sakura thought dreamily. "Alright! Let's try the dress first to see how it looks!" Tomoyo squealed in delight as she handed her the dress. Sakura went to the change into even though she already knew she didn't want to wear this one. It was way to formal and made her feel like Cinderella or something. It only took her a few minutes to change into it and walked back into her room where Tomoyo was already holding her camera making Sakura sweatdrop. "So what do you think?" Sakura said as she looked down at herself to avoid the camera. It was a beautiful dress that was so long it almost covered up her feet entirely and was very pretty but it was just a little too much. "Kawaii" Tomoyo said circling Sakura with her camera, then said, "but, it's just not the type of thing for this date. Oh, maybe you two can go on a double date with Eriol and me and go to a really fancy restaurant where you can show it off to Syaoran." she said, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Alright now try on the second one." she said handing her the next outfit and ushered her out the door. The next outfit was pretty cute made up of a nice tight light pink shirt with no sleeves and tied in the back with strings and the bottom of the shirt ended at a point. The black skirt went with the shirt nicely but it was so tight Sakura barely had room to walk and felt like one of those models. "Wow! This one is just as kawaii as the last!" Tomoyo said as she came back into the room. "I think the next one will be the best one though it looks so great I love the flames on it. They're so kawaii and I know it'll look great on you Sakura!" she said handing her the very last outfit.  
  
Sakura looked at herself with the third selection of clothes on that Tomoyo had brought. It did look better on her than the other outfits and looked just right, well Sakura thought so anyway. The shirt was slightly baggy so it was pretty comfortable and she liked how her tight black pants had flames on them to match her shirt. "Alright, so I how do I look in this one?" Sakura asked as she came back into the room. Tomoyo once again circled her more eagerly than the last times. "It's perfect! It's just so kawaii and it's the best outfit of all three of them!" she said filming for just a few more minutes then set down her camera for a little break. "Ok, now we've just got to do your face and hair." said Tomoyo as she rumaged through her bag pulling out some make-up, hairspray, and some hair clips. "Alright, come on Sakura, it's time to add the finishing touches!" Tomoyo yelled happily grabbing a bunch of the stuff and setting it on Sakura's dresser.  
  
After about an hour Tomoyo was finally finished and Sakura looked great! She had a nice shade of light pink eyeliner and glossy lipstick on that was also light pink to match her eyes. She also had in beautiful pink crystal earrings that went with everything else on her face. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail with just two strands of hair hanging down. She also had on black low heeled shoes that were held on to her feet by just a few straps. She looked in the mirror and simply loved what Tomoyo had done with her! "Wow Tomoyo, I, I, look great!" Sakura stuttered. "Of course you do Sakura! Syaoran is going to drop dead when he sees you!" Tomoyo said stars in her eyes as she circled Sakura with her camera making Sakura blush. "Well, I just hope he likes it." Sakura said still blushing. "Why wouldn't he Sakura? You look hot!" she said making Saukra blush even more.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Syaoran's face!" Tomoyo said putting her stuff away. "Excuse me for a moment Sakura I need to use the bathroom." she said grabbing her cell phone and sneaked it out. "Ok, you know where it is." Sakura said admiring herself in the mirror. Tomoyo walked into the bathroom and quickly dialed Eriol to make sure he was ready.  
  
"Mochi Mochi?" Eriol said anwsering the phone. "Hey Eriol, it's me. Is everything set up?" she asked. "Yeah I'm on my way to your house right now. Is Syaoran already there?" he asked her. "No, I've just finished getting Sakura ready and I'll be there soon. He might get suspicous if I'm here." Tomoyo said, she couldn't wait for everything to begin. "Ok, see ya soon sweetie, Ja" he said making her blush slightly. "Ok, ja!" she said hanging up and walking back into Sakura's room.  
  
"So Sakura, when is Syaoran going to get here?" Tomoyo asked Sakura quickly putting her phone away. "He said around 3 o' clock so pretty soon. By the way what time is it?" Tomoyo looked at her watch, "It's about 2:45 so I guess I'll get going. See ya later Sakura." she said grinning as she got her bag and walked out the door. "Ja!" Sakura said as she layed down on her bed hoping everything would go just fine.  
  
Ring Ring. "Sakura! Telephone!" came her dads voice from downstairs. "I'm coming!" she yelled back as she came down the stairs. "Wow, someone looks nice today." her dad said with a smile. "Thanks dad" she replied taking the phone from him. "Mochi Mochi?" she said walking back up the stairs. "Hey Sakrua." Syaoran's voice said. "Hey Syaoran. What's up?" she asked now all the way back in her room. "Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure you were ready before I came over to get you." he said. "Oh, well I'm already ready. Tomoyo just left a few minutes ago. Are you ready?" she said back. "Yeah, I just didn't want to come if you still had stuff to do." Syaoran replied. "Ok, are you coming soon?" she asked him, she couldn't wait. "Yeah, Wei and I will be there in a few minutes. Ja." he said. "Ok, see ya soon, ja." she said before hanging up the phone and taking it back downstairs. She couldn't wait for him to get there and prayed her brother didn't do anything to ruin it.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I'm going to end it here and I promise they will go on their date in the next chapter unless Touya decides to interfere. ^_^ I hope you liked it even if it was a little shorter than some of the other chapters but be happy I gave you all two updates in one weekend. Please review to tell me what you thought and anything you want to happen in the story. I read all your reviews so please share your thoughts! Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author' Notes: Alright people it's getting close to the end of my little fic so I hope you have enjoyed it thus far and as always please review to share your thoughts and ideas with me because I love reading them and I liked you guy's ideas but it's hard for me to use every single one so I'm sorry for those of you who's reviews I didn 't use. Oh ya, I don't own CCS but don't we all wish we did? Ok, ok, now on with our story and please review it when you're done!  
  
Sakura eagerly looked out her window and nearly screamed when Kero snuck up on her. "HEY SAKRUA!" he yelled right behind making her yell a "Hoe!" "Kero! Don't scare me like that!" she said fuming. "Gomen Sakua but I couldn't help it. It was just too easy to pass up." he said laughing. "So, what are you and Syaoran going to do on your date?" he asked making Sakura blush. "That's none of your business Kero." she said getting annoyed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Sakura. I just wanted to know as payment in case I get to beat up your brother for you." he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh fine Kero. We're just going to see a movie at his house ok." she finally said to get him to be quiet. "Oooh, and what else Sakura? I bet you two will snuggle up on the couch and kiss, and not even pay attention to the movie." he said laughing. "KERO!" she yelled blushing a crimson red while throwing pillows and stuffed animals at him. "Ok, stop it! Stop it!" Kero said after getting sent to the ground by an airborn teddy bear. "Fine, just cut it out ok." she said fuming with anger. "Ok I'm sorry." he said pushing the bear off of him.  
  
Shortly after that Sakura heard a sound come from outside and quickly rushed to the window. She looked out to see Syaoran getting out of Wei's car. "He's here! He's here!" she yelled running out of her room and almost tripped trying to go down the stairs. Ding dong, Sakura heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" she yelled as she came down the stairs and tried her best to get to the door first but she was too late. Touya had gotton it first.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she heard her brother yell as the front door came into focus. "None of your business!" Syaoran shouted back. "Onii-chan, leave him alone!" Sakura yelled trying to pull him away from the door. "Sakura, what is the chinese kid doing here?" he asked her. "He's here to pick me up so we can see a movie." she said realizing too late that she should've said something else. "Do you mean on a date!" Touya said in disbelief as he looked at his sister and then back at Syaoran. "Um, well, I, I wouldn't call it that." she said trying to get out of this with a few lies.  
  
"It is too Sakura! I can see it by the way you are all dressed up like that." he said filling with anger. "So what onii-chan? Don't I have the right to go out with people like you?" she asked hoping they could leave soon. "Yeah, just as long as it's not him." he said glowering at Syaoran who just glared right back at him. "Err, how dare you try to go out with my sister you brat!" Touya said losing his temper and threw a punch at Syaoran who ducked it skillfully. "No Touya! Stop it!" Sakrua yelled at her brother. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine." Syaoran said while he flashed one of his incantation papers at her so she wouldn't worry.  
  
"Come and get me!" he yelled running out of the house and into the street to lead him away from Sakura. When he was a good enough distance he pulled out the incantation paper and turned around facing Touya. "Water!" he yelled as he held up the paper sending waves of rushing water towards Touya. Touya didn't realize what Syaoran was up to until the last moment when it was too late and he was pushed down by the water and floated with it's current further down the street. "Come on Sakura! Let's go!" he yelled running back to Wei's car and opening the door for them to jump in. "Let's get outta here." he said grabbing Sakura's hand and ushering her into the car with him. "Ok Wei, let's go." he said as soon as they were safely in the car. "Yes Master Li." Wei replied starting the car leaving behind a furious and very soaked Touya and a very happy little Kero who got to see the whole thing from the window and was laughing his little head off so hard he could barely breathe.  
  
"Glad that's over." Syaoran said leaning back running his fingers through his hair. "I am too, you were pretty brave to do that to my brother since he's probably going to take revenge on you when you bring me back." Sakura said. "Oh well, I'll just blow him away next time." he said laughing, "Oh, and by the way you look nice Sakura." he said with a smile making her blush, 'More like you look hot Sakura' he thought with a grin. "Y-y-you too." she said stuttering looking at him still blushing. He did look nice too, he had on a green t-shirt with with name in black Chinese symbols. He also had on baggy black pants completing the punk-like look he usually wore even though Sakura knew he didn't act mean like that anymore at all.  
  
"Thanks." he said grinning seeing that Sakura was blushing from his comment. "So Syaoran, what movies did you pick up for us to watch? Nothing scary right?" she asked. "Well, actually I couldn't decide on anything so we're going to pick out some before we get there." he replied. "Oh, ok. That's cool." she replied trying to keep her nerves under control. Even though he was doing a great job of not showing it Syaoran was also a little nervous as well.  
  
Tomoyo's House  
  
"This is so great. I'm going to make the perfect video of those two with all of this footage." Tomoyo squealed watching the monitors. "Yeah, I can't wait until you finish it those two will be blushing 20 shades of dark red." Eriol said chuckling. His girlfriend could be pretty devious sometimes but he loved her for it. "Thanks for helping out Eriol." she said planting a kiss on his lips making him grin. "Anytime, my love." he said sweetly making her turn pink.  
  
"Alright, let's see what they're up to now." Tomoyo said turning back to the monitors. "I wonder what movies they're going to rent?" she said overhearing the conversation. She couldn't wait until they finally got to Syaoran's house and the real fun started to happen. "I'll go get us something for lunch since you don't seem glued to the screen." Eriol said chuckling as he headed for the kitchen. 'This has got to be the best way ever to annoy Syaoran, too bad I didn't think of it first but of course hand it to Tomoyo to go to such lengths to film them on such and event.' he thought with a smile as he rumaged through the fridge.  
  
Video Store  
  
"So, pick anything yet?" Syaoran asked Sakura as they searched the video store for something to rent. "Yeah, I've got 2 movies I think might be ok." she said. "Ok I've got a action movie, is that ok?" he asked not wanting to pick something really bad. "Yeah of course, now let's just check outta here and go." she said as they walked up to the front counter. (This next part is a little tricky to understand so pay close attention!) They stood in line for a few minutes until it was finally their turn. As the guy took their tapes from them he accidentily knocked over a stack of returned movies laying on the counter which went everywhere. "I'm so sorry about that. These needed to be put away anyway."he said picking up the tapes and putting them back into the shelves behind him but, unknown to any of them he accidentily put most of them into the wrong slots.  
  
"Ok let's see what we've got here." he said looking at the names on the side of the cases. (You know how in some video stores they only put the cases out and keep the acutual tapes in the back, well this is that kind of store.) He grabbed what he thought was the right tapes and placed them into the cartridges. "Here ya go, do you have a discount card?" "Oh yeah, hang on." Syaoran said digging through his pocket and pulling out a little blue card with his name on it. "Here." he said handing it to him. "Thank you sir, here are your videos and have a nice evening you two." he said giving them a friendly smile. "Thank you." they replied walking back to Wei's car.  
  
"Are you ready to return home Master Li?" Wei asked opening the door for them. "Yes Wei, we're all set." Syaoran said as they both got back into the car. "Yes Master Li, I'll have you there soon." he said before closing the door after them and walking back around the car to the driver's seat and drove them off. In almost no time at all they were already at Syaoan's house.  
  
"Wow Syaoran, your house looks great. Everything's so clean it sparkles, you didn't do all this for me did you?" she said looking around the room. "Um, well actually I kinda did." he replied scratching his head shyly. "That's so sweet of you." she said making him lightly blush. "Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" Wei asked them walking into the room. "How about some popcorn for the movie, and some sodas?" Syaoran replied. "Right away Master Li." he said walking off into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go ahead and start one of the movies." Syaoran said grabbing one of the videos Sakura had picked out and placed it inside the VCR, then turned on the T.V. to channel 3. "Come on Sakura, we can sit here." he said grabbing the remote and plopping down on the small couch. (The kind made for just two people to sit on I think they're also called loveseats or something like that) "Ok." she replied sitting down next to him lightly blushing since they were so close.  
  
"Here are your food and drinks Master Li and Miss Sakura." Wei said bringing in a tray with popcorn and sodas on it that he laid down on the coffee table in front of them. "Thanks Wei, you can take a little time off now if you like Wei. Sakura and me will be fine, we'll just tell you when we're ready for you to drive us back to Sakrua's house." Syaoran said grabbing a small handful of popcorn and cramming it into his mouth. "Yes Master Li, I'll be in my room if you need me." Wei replied leaving the couple alone to enjoy the rest of their date.  
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you liked this chapter and as always please review to tell me what you thought. Next chapter I'm going to make their date get really interesting so give me your ideas. I'll try to update again soon which will be either later this weekend if I'm fast enough or else you'll just have to wait until next weekend. Until next time JA! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Well, there finally on their little date so I hope you are all happy and please send me your ideas for what you think should happen I read every single one of your reviews so don't hesitate to tell me what you think even if it is something bad. Well anways, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting next to each other on the little couch, both feeling a little nervous since they were so close to each other although Syaoran was able to keep his cool just a little better than Sakura as usual. "Here Sakura, have some popcorn. It's really good." Syaoran said handing Sakura a handful of popcorn. "Ok." she replied taking it from him and tossing a few into her mouth. "Hmm, this is good." Sakura said cramming a few more pieces in her mouth. "Told ya, now let's start the movie already." Syaoran said grabbing the controller and pressing the play button.  
  
"Fast forward it Syaoran, I hate commericials." Sakrua said as the tape began to play showing previews. "Alright." he said pressing the button and grabbing some more popcorn to cram in his mouth. "Stop!" Sakura yelled when the commericials had passed but Syaoran didn't notice that because he was grabbing some more popcorn. "Stupid thing." he muttered when he frantically tried to stop the movie but it took him 2 tries to press the button right. "Ok I got it now." he said when he finally got it to play again at the right place.  
  
They watched the movie for about 20 minutes when it came to a really scary part in the movie where suspense music was playing and then... "HOE!" Sakura screamed as her popcorn went everywhere as she practically almost jumped out of her seat as she grabbed Syaoran's arm making him drop all of his popcorn everywhere too. "It's ok Sakrua, it's over now." he said slightly blushing and loocked at her tightly closed eyes that were on the edge of tears. "Are you sure?" she said opening one eye and loosened her grip on Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Here Sakura, about you have some soda?" he said handing her the drink. "Ok." she said before taking a few sips through the straw of her soda. "I'm going to put in a different movie, I'm sure you didn't mean to pick a movie like that." Syaoran said getting up and grabbing a different movie. "Ok this one looks like it might be ok." he said ejecting the last movie and putting in the second one. "Alright let's try this one." he said pressing play as he sat back down next to Sakura. "I hope so." she said putting down the drink and getting some more popcorn.  
  
This time they got through about 40 minutes of the movie when behind the girl on the screen an erie shadow appeared and then a knife went right through her thanks to some creepy figure. Sakura once again released a loud "HOE!" as she once again grabbed Syaoran and tightly closed her eyes. "It's alright Sakrua, it's just a movie." he said trying to get her to calm down while trying to keep from blushing. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I just can't stand that kind of stuff." she said breaking away from him again as he got up to put in the last movie.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry this night has gone so horrible." Syaoran said as he walked back over to his seat. "Oh Syaoran, it's not your fault, I just happned to pick some scary movies by mistake." Sakrua said feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it Sakrua. Here this might cheer you up. I wasn't even sure I was going to have enough courage to give it to you but, I guess I was wrong." he said rumaging through his pocket and pulling out a small black box and held it out to Sakrua. "Oh Syaoran, you really didn't need to get me anything." she said taking the box from him anyway. She opened it up to see a beautiful charm that was shaped exactly like the magical symbol that appears beneath her every time she calls upon her staff or a Sakura card and was held up by a golden chain.  
  
"Syaoran! It's so beautiful, I love it but, you really didn't have to give me anything." she said admiring the necklace as her face began to blush. "Yeah, I know I didn't have to, but I did. Does it look ok? I had it custom designed so it would be perfect." he said blushing too. He was so glad she liked it. "Oh course it does Syaoran. It's so great, thank you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace that left Syaoran shocked. "Uh, um, your welcome Sakura." he said snapping out of it and nervously wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura slowly pulled her head off of his shoulder and looked at Syaoran's suprised face still keeping her arms around his neck. "Thanks again Syaoran." she said feeling her face flush as she looked into his eyes. "Um, your welcome again." he said as he felt his face start to blush as well. They stayed there in the same positition looking into each other's eyes with a slight blush growing on their faces. They stayed like that for what seememd an eternity to both of them waiting for one of them to make a move.  
  
Then, as if magnetically they both slowly began to lean towards each other with synconized timing. As their faces became closer Sakura lowered her eyes before closing them and then Syaoran did the same. Both Sakura and Syaoran were blushing and feeling very nervous but they both fought the urge to back away. Their faces got even closer until their lips finally pressed against the other's. Sakura felt Syaoran's arms tighten around her pulling them closer together and she did the same.  
  
They stayed like that kissing for what seemed like forever for the couple but eventually broke away from each other so they could breathe. Even though they had broke away they kept their embrace and looked at each other just like they were before. "So, um..." Sakura said not knowing what to say but broke the silence between them anyway. "Um, that was nice." Syaoran said who was just as speechless as Sakura but managed to say something anyway. "Yeah, it was wasn't it." she replied blushing at the comment. "You're a great kisser ya know." Syaoran said with a grin making Sakrua blush scarlet red. "Um, uh, thanks. Y-you are too." she stammered tilting her head to try and hide her blushing face from him. "Thanks." he replied grinning even more at the sight of Sakura blushing and her comment.  
  
"So, if I'm so good at it you wanna do it again?" Syaoran asked smiling at her with a bit of a wicked tint to it. "Maybe." she said smiling back at him. "Stop teasing my Sakura." he said with a fake hurt look making Sakura stick out her tounge at him. "Fine." she said with a small laugh as she leaned closer to his face until their lips once again met but this time it was even better because they weren't as nervous as before.  
  
"Why dont' we watch the movie I picked now." Syaoran said breaking apart from their kiss but still keeping his arms around her. "Sure, I just hope it doesn't scare me like the other ones." she said releasing him. "Don't worry about that, if it is you can always squeeze the life out of my arm again." he said laughing as he grabbed the controller and pressed play. "Very funny." Sakura replied crossing her arms. "Oh come on Sakura, it's just a joke." he said leaning back on the couch as he watched the tape fast forward through the commericals. "Whatever." was all she said back to him putting down her arms to grabb some more popcorn. "Ya know, I think Wei knew we'd really love this popcorn because he gave us so much we still have plenty left." Syaoran said as he also grabbed another handful of popcorn and crammed it in his mouth.  
  
"Come on Sakura, why don't you sit closer in case you get scared." he said lifting his arms up. "If you think it'd help." she said laughing as she moved closer to him and leaned up agianst him and then felt the warmth of his emrace when he brought his arm back down. "Hand me some more popcorn Syaoran." she said trying to reach for it. "Here I've got a good idea." he said grabbing the big bowl and setting it half on him and half on her. "Now we won't even have to reach out for it, just dont' knock it over." he said laughing from the look Sakura gave him for saying such a comment. "I'll try." she joked smiling.  
  
Tomoyo's House  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo was screaming her head off and laughing like a maniac as Eriol laughed at her because she was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair and was now on the floor trying to maked herself stop because she could barely breath. "Oh Tomoyo, your face is turning red!" Eriol said laughing as he helped his poor girlfriend off of the floor. "So are you." she managed to say between laughs. "Not as red as you are Tomoyo." he said both of them still laughing their heads off. "Ok, ok." Tomoyo said finally stopping. "Man, they are going to freaking hate our guts for doing this ya know." Eriol said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Let's see, they're watching the movie now so not much should happen for a while so I'll go get us something to eat for dinner." Eriol said still lightly laughing as he got up and walked out of the room. "Ok." Tomoyo said watching the scream. "Oh Sakura-chan, I know you're gonna hate me for this but, you always get over it when I do these kind of things. Besides, this is just the cutest thing ever and you can't expect me to miss a moment of it." she said to herself as she watched the screens with a smile on her face as she broke out into a few more laughs.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey again everyone! Ah, so much romance and S&S so I hope you enjoyed it. Give me your ideas for the next chapter which will probably get finished next weekend unless I get a big burst of inspiration and finish another sooner but, that's very unlikely to happen. Anyway just review to tell me what you think and give me those ideas of yours! Until next time minna, Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hey wuz up everyone! Gomen, gomen, gomen, for taking so long to update. I know you're all probably thinking 'excuses, excuses' but I have a good reason! First I've been having to study really hard to get my grades back up in algebra, I had this important project I had to work on where we had to something on our heritage but it could be anything you wanted so I chose Japan even though I'm not Japanese except for in my mind of course ^_^, and last my computer messed up and I had to wait around while it got fixed so I had no way to get to the internet. Ok I think I've blabbed on enough and this time I'll try not to make so many typos. I'm so sorry that it annoyed some of you but thinks for telling me because I didn't even notice I was doing it that much! Ok now on with the story and I hope it's good and as always, review too!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still sitting on the couch together and thankfully this movie hadn't been switched so Sakura didn't freak out. They stayed cuddled up to each other and pigging out on popcorn and soda throughout the whole movie but before they even managed to see the end both of them fell asleep. About an hour or so later Sakura finally started to stir and then finally woke up still half asleep. She looked around the room for a few moments before finally realizing where she was. "HOE!" she screamed when her eyes fell upon the clock on the wall. It was past 8 o' clock and her dad was probably worried, and who knows what her brother is going to do. "Oh no! Syaoran you gotta wake up now!" she said shaking Syaoran awake.  
  
"Huh? What's going on Sakura?" he said opening his eyes. "Syaoran, we fell asleep during the movie and now it's past 8! My dad is probably worried sick and my brother's going to kill the both of us!" she said still shaking him. "Oh man, look why don't you call your dad and tell him you're fine and Wei can take you home because I don't think I'll be very safe around Touya for awhile" he said trying to get her to calm down. "Ok, that might work but couldn't you come with me? I don't want to face him alone" Sakura said. "Well, ok but only because you asked me. Besides if your brother tries to do anything to you I'll be there to back you up" he said making Sakura give a little smile. "I better call my dad now I guess." Sakura said getting up. "Ok, the phone's over here." Syaoran said getting up too. "Here ya go." he said handing her the phone.  
  
"Thanks." she said taking the phone and nervously dialing the numbers. She paced impatiently as the phone rang a few times before she finally got an answer thankfully from her dad. "Hello?" she heard his voice say. "Hi dad it's me. I'm so sorry I'm not home yet. You see we were watching a movie and we fell asleep and please don't be mad with me!" she said nervously. "Ok, ok, breathe Sakura. You're not in trouble, I believe you, and it was just an accident. Do you know when you will be home?" he said making Sakura sigh in relief. "Thanks so much dad. I should be home soon" she said really happy that things were going ok. "Alright Sakura, I'll see you soon then, bye" "Ok bye" she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Great news Syaoran! My dad says I'm not in trouble!" she said happily. "That's good but you've still got your brother to handle." he replied. "Yeah, I know but you can just use your magic again or I could so we'll be fine" she said giving him a smile. "Hey Sakura, don't forget your necklace" he said picking up the little black box. "Oh yeah" she said taking the box and then opening to admire it some more. "Why don't you try it on Sakura?" Syaoran said looking at her beautiful smiling face. "Ok, could you help me put it on though? It's hard for me to put on my own jewelry" she said taking the necklace out of its box. "Uh, ok" he said slightly blushing. "Thanks" she said handing him the chain and then pulling her hair out of the way then turned around. Syaoran lifted the necklace over her head and then hooked it back behind her neck. "There ya go" he said still slightly blushing.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran. Do you have a mirror, I wanna see how it looks?" she said turning back around to face him. "It looks great but if you want to see for yourself there's a mirror on the wall over there" he said. "Okay" she said walking over to the mirror. It looked great on her and she couldn't help thinking of the wonderful time she had had tonight. "Wow, it's even more beautiful with me wearing it!" she said before walking back over to Syaoran. "Told ya so." he said grinning. "Well, we better go tell Wei so I can get home before my brother hunts me down" she said making them laugh. "Alright, I'll go get him" Syaoran said walking down the hallway.  
  
A few minutes later Syaoran came back down the hallway with Wei behind him. "Are you ready to return home now Miss Sakura?" Wei asked her as they entered the living room. "Yes, I'm ready to go" she said getting up from the couch. "I trust you two have enjoyed yourselves this evening Miss Sakura" he said making both of them blush. "Uh, yeah we did" she said trying to keep her face from blushing even more. "Come on Wei, let's go now" Syaoran said leading Sakura to the door. "Yes Master Li" Wei replied as he followed them out the door and into his car.  
  
It only took them a few minutes before they were already on the street where Sakura lived. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Sakura" Syaoran said as they got closer to her house. "Yeah, I had a great time today" she said slightly blushing as memories flashed through her mind. "Yeah, me too" he replied blushing too. "We've arrived Miss Sakura" Wei said as he pulled to the side of the road and parked the car. "Want me to walk you to your door Sakura?" Syaoran asked slightly blushing. "Sure" she said flashing a smile. Syaoran climbed out of the car first and then helped Sakura out next. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later Sakura" he said as they walked to her front door. "How about I call you later?" she said kinda sad that everything was over. "Sure, you can tell me all about what your brother says about me" he said making them both laugh.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go in now" Sakura said but not really wanting the night to end yet. "Yeah, well I'll talk to you later then" he said feeling the same way Sakura did. "Could I have a goodnight kiss before you go?" Sakura said grinning. "Of course you can" he said also smiling as he leaned towards her. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and he brought his hands around her waist as their lips locked into a kiss. "Well, you better get going now" Syaoran said when they broke the kiss. "Alright, goodnight Syaoran" she said but before she even had time to break away from their embrace the front door swung open and standing in the doorway was a very furious Touya.  
  
"Get your hands off my sister you Chinese gaki!" Touya screamed so loud Sakura could feel her ears ringing. "Touya, he's not doing anything wrong so just leave him alone!" Sakura said breaking away from Syaoran and standing in front of him. "It's ok Sakura, I can handle him just like earlier" Syaoran said getting ready to pull out his incantation papers at any moment. "Don't even think about using that dirty trick on me twice you brat!" Touya said trying to get around Sakura. "Yeah right" Syaoran said getting really annoyed. "That's it! Get out of the way Sakura!" Touya said dodging his sister and lunging towards Syaoran. "No Touya! Stop it!" Sakura yelled as Touya caught Syaoran by surprise and now had him pinned down to the ground.  
  
"No one messes with my sister!" he said throwing a punch at Syaoran's face but he blocked it managed to break free and stand up again. He started to pull out another one of his incantation papers but before he could finish the words Touya had grabbed it from him and tore it up into pieces. "Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way I guess" Syaoran said before throwing a powerful punch right into his gut making Touya hunch over in pain for a few moments. "You'll pay for that!" Touya said charging at Syaoran and tried to punch him in the face but Syaoran was ready. He dodged the attack and then skillfully kicked him with the final blow sending Touya falling backwards onto the hard pavement. He rubbed his head a little before falling back down unconscious. "Oh Syaoran that was great" Sakura said running over to him and hugging him around the neck. "You're not hurt or anything are you?" she asked backing up to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine, but I think I may have overdone it with your brother just a little too much. I guess all my latest training sessions with Wei are really starting to pay off" he said laughing.  
  
"I guess so but what are we going to do about it? Should we leave him out here or take him inside?" Sakura asked him. "Well, we really shouldn't leave him just lying there so let's drag him inside and put him on the couch or something" he said walking over to him. "Wait a second Syaoran, I'll just go get my cards to help out" Sakura said before dashing into her house and coming back out a few minutes later with the move card in her hand. "Move card!" she called out and the move card gave her the power she had requested. She gracefully levitated her brother off of the ground, through the front door, and then layed him down on the couch. When she was done she returned the move card back into it's original form.  
  
"Sakura is that you?" she heard her dad's voice call out to her. "Yeah, it's me dad!" she replied. Her dad then walked into the living room and had a puzzled look on his face when he saw Touya lying unconscious on the couch. "Dad, I can explain. See when I was saying bye to Syaoran Touya came out and attacked Syaoran and well, he couldn't just do nothing about it" Sakura said nervously. "I understand, you're brother is very overprotective of you but it's lucky Syaoran here is able to handle himself or you wouldn't have a boyfriend left" he said with a smile making Sakura blush at the word 'boyfriend'. "Uh, Thank you Mr. Kinomoto, I think" Syaoran said nervously also blushing and scratching his head shyly. "It's ok you two, I hope you had a good time Sakura. I'll leave you two alone with each other so you can say your goodbyes" he said walking back into the other room.  
  
"Thanks dad" she said as he walked away. "How about we go somewhere else just incase your brother decides to wake up" Syaoran said glancing at Sakura's brother. "Ok, we can go into the next room" Sakura said leading the way and then shutting the door behind them. "I can't believe your dad didn't get mad at me for knocking out your brother" Syaoran said as they walked into the room. "Yeah, he can pretty cool like that sometimes" she said smiling. "Well, I guess I better go soon, I bet Wei's wondering what's taking me so long" he said lightly laughing. "Ok, I guess I'll see you at school on Monday" she said. "Ok, you can call me tomorrow if you want or I'll call you. I'd come over too but I think your brother may need awhile to cool off first" he said making them both laugh.  
  
"Ok, I'll call you sometime tomorrow but you can call me if you want to. It doesn't matter to me" Sakura said. "Alright, so I'll see you later then but before I go..." he said before placing one hand on Sakura's shoulder and the other on the side of her beautiful face before giving her one last kiss for the night. At first he caught Sakura by surprise but after a few moments she slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They kissed for a few moments before breaking away. "Ok, now I'm really going to go this time" he said looking into her sparkling green eyes. "Yeah, I know" she said not wanting to end their moment. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow then, my cherry blossom" he said letting go of her. "Ok, goodbye my little wolf"she said reluctantly letting go of him.  
  
They walked back out into the living room and Sakura walked him to the front door. "Well, goodbye" she said as she opened the door for him. "Goodbye Sakura" he said waving as she watched him walk back to Wei's car. She stayed there watching the car drive off until it was completely out of sight. When she could no longer see the car she closed the door and walked upstairs to her room. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her sighing blissfully as images of their date played in her mind.  
  
"So, Sakura, how did your little date go?" Sakura heard Kero's voice from over by the TV. She was so caught in her little daydream she didn't even notice the sounds of Kero's video game until now. "Oh Kero it was nothing short of the best!" she said sitting on her bed and falling backwards. "So, did you kiss him?" he asked making her blush a dark red. "Kero I can't believe you're asking me that!" she said. "Well, come on Sakura! Did you or not!" he said laughing at Sakura's face. "Fine we did" she said knowing he would have bugged her to find out anyway. "So, how many times?" he said still laughing. "Kero! That's way too personal!" she said wanting to strangle him so badly right now.  
  
"Ok, ok. So what'd your brother do about your date when he found out?" he said flying over to her. "Well, Syaoran took care of them but I thought you said you were going to help too if I remember right" she said giving him a glare. "Uh, well, I thought you would be able to handle him yourself" Kero said facing away from Sakura. "Yeah right Kero, more like you were so busy playing your video games that you completely forgot about it" she said half glaring at him and a half laughing. "Well, you handled it didn't you?" he replied. "Yeah, we did. I think I'm going to sleep early today, it's been a long day for me" she said walking over to her dresser to take off her necklace Syaoran gave to her. Just looking at it reminded her about Syaoran and the first kiss they shared just after he gave it to her. She sighed as the memories replayed themselves in her head.  
  
"Where'd you get that from Sakura? Your new boyfriend right?" he said laughing. "Cut it out Kero, of course Syaoran gave it to me" she said smiling as she took another glance at it before placing the necklace back into it's little black box then putting it away in her top drawer. "Well, I'm getting really tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep now. After all it's been a long and exciting day for me" she said letting out a yawn and then layed down on her bed. "Kero, could you get the light for me?" she said before drifting off to sleep dreaming of a certain amber-eyed angel. "Yeah, I got it" Kero said floating over to the switch. "Sweet dreams Sakura, and I bet I know exactly what kind of sweet dreams you'll be having too" he said stifling a laugh so he didn't wake up Sakura before going to sleep himself.  
  
Tomoyo's House (again...)  
  
"Oh, that was so kawaii! It was so great and after I edit everything it's going to be perfect" Tomoyo said blissfully with starry eyes. "Yeah, it sure was. It's got everything a good movie should have, romance, humor, and Syaoran kicking Touya's butt!" Eriol said making them both burst with laughter as they remembered the scene where Syaoran whooped Touya. "Yeah, it was pretty funny wasn't it?" Tomoyo said between laughs. "So, when should we reveal that we've been spying on them?" Eriol said when he had finally regained control of himself and had stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, it may take me a few days to edit it until it's just right but, we'll also need time to get ready because we don't want to be killed when Syaoran and Sakura decide to take revenge on us" she said making them both laugh again but not for long because when Syaoran gets angry, he gets really angry! "Well, I guess when we go back to school we can have fun asking questions about their date which will be very annoying and we'll get every guess we make right now won't we?" he said with an evil smirk and they laughed some more at the thought of torturing the couple with annoying questions and their crimson red blushing faces when they ask those questions. "Isn't it just great when you know all the good dirt on someone and can use it against them?" Tomoyo said with an evil smirk before they finished up and finally went to sleep too.  
  
Author's Notes: Well I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Once again I'm sorry for the long awaited delay and as always review! I love hearing from all of you whether it's ideas, criticism, whatever because the good stuff makes me feel good and the mean stuff helps me learn from my mistakes. I'd especially like some ideas on Tomoyo and Eriol's torture for our little couple and also Sakura and Syaoran's revenge! Muahaha! Oh and before I go if I made any mistakes, typos, anything like that I'm sorry, I did my best to fix as many as them as I could so you can't say I didn't try! Ok, well, I'll see you all later so sayonara minna! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter so I hope you really like it and please review! I'm not sure how long I should keep this going so if you don't want me to get to the end too soon then give me some ideas ok. Well anyways, I don't own CC or CCS but I wish I did and on with the story.  
  
Syaoran stealthily walked to Sakura's house and climbed the tree to her window. He was especially quiet today because he didn't want Touya to do anything to him. He could handle him but it's better not to take that chance. He tapped on the window and Kero sleepily floated over to it and opened it for him. "Arigato Kero" he said smiling as he climbed through. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going back to sleep now ok" he said lazily floating back into his little bed.  
  
He walked over to Sakura's bed and looked at her beautiful face. "She looks like an angel" he whispered as he pulled the covers off of her with a difficultly because she wouldn't let go. "Come on Sakura, you need to wake up now" he said slightly shaking her with a small smile on his face. "No, I wanna sleep some more" she moaned shaking his arms off of her before falling back asleep again. "I know what'll wake you up" he said with a devilish grin as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Sakura's eyes popped wide open and she was now completely awake. When she realized what was going on she closed her eyes again and then wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and let out a small moan. "Good morning my sleeping beauty" he said smiling when they parted. "Good morning my prince charming" she said laughing with a slight shade of pink on her face from Syaoran's comment.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get ready for school" she said getting up out of her bed. "Ok but do you think I'll be safe from your brother if I leave your room?" he said. "Well, I guess as long as he doesn't see you you'll be fine. Why don't you just go downstairs with my dad and get something to eat or I guess you could hide out in the bathroom" she said laughing at the thought. "Um, I think I'll go be with your dad instead of smelling like a bathroom all day" he said with a smile as he walked out the door.  
  
It took Sakura about 10 or 15 minutes to get ready and then about 10 more minutes to eat her breakfast and then they were off. Thankfully Touya had left for school early so they didn't have to deal with him. When Sakura and Syaoran got to school they got a big surprise form their friends.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura when she walked into the classroom. "Hey Tomoyo" she replied almost instinctively knowing the kinds of things Tomoyo was going to ask her. "So Sakura, you have got to tell me all about you and Syaoran's date!" she said starry eyed making both Sakura and Syaoran go red. "Tomoyo! I can't tell you that! Especially not here!" she said going redder by the minute. "Oh come on you too, it's just us here you know" Eriol said with a smirk. "Shut up Eriol" Syaoran said crossing his arms.  
  
"Please Sakura!" Tomoyo pleaded with her hands together. "I said no" Sakura said. "Well can't I at least ask questions?" she said disappointed that Sakura wouldn't talk. "Hey I got one, how about did you two kiss during your little date?" Eriol asked with a grin making Sakura and Syaoran go crimson red. "I, ano, well" Sakura said not knowing what to say for an answer. "I guess that must be a yes" Tomoyo said amused by Sakura's stuttering. "I didn't say that!" she replied trying to make herself stop blushing so much.  
  
"Look, just leave us alone you two!" Syaoran said getting really annoyed by Tomoyo and Eriol. "Why, is there something you don't want us to know?" Eriol said grinning. "No! It's just that this is none of your business so leave Sakura and me alone!" Syaoran yelled angrily. "Fine, whatever you say lover-boy" Eriol said laughing. "Shut up already" Syaoran said fuming.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol probably would have kept trying to get something out of them since it was so much fun even if they did already know all the details but other students started to arrive so they had to stop and take their seats when class finally began.  
  
Soon it was lunchtime again, everyone's favorite time of school. They were all sitting around in a circle with each other like they normally would do but Sakura and Syaoran decided it might be better if they sat away from everyone today since Tomoyo and Eriol would have just started annoying them again along with their other friends. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't really care though because this gave them a chance to tell everyone about their secret.  
  
"Ok listen up everyone. I know you all want to know what Sakura and Syaoran did on their little date and I managed to film it all" Tomoyo said trying to keep her voice down as much as she could. Everyone started giggling and had to keep their hands over their mouths from bursting out loud. "This is great Tomoyo but how did you do it?" Rika asked. "Well let's just say I have my ways" she said as Eriol and her both grinned.  
  
"Well anyway, I want you all to come over to my house this Friday because I still have a little editing to do. Now whatever you do Sakura and Syaoran mustn't know what we're showing. I'll convince them to come over but if they know ahead of time they'll kill us" she said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok then, but be prepared incase they decide to go mental when they see it" she said making them all laugh. Sakura and Syaoran were completely unaware that they were being conspired against but they did both sneeze as Tomoyo was talking about her plans. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Ok I know this is shorter than most of my other chapters but I couldn't think of anything else to write but I'll try to finish the next one soon. I really need some ideas for what to do next *hint hint* so please tell me what you think should happen. If I don't use your idea please don't be mad because I can't use everything you guys tell me but at least I read it ok! Well anyway please review and tell me what to put next. I'm thinking of ending it soon after S&S get their revenge so help me out if you want it to last longer. Well until the next chapter I'll see ya later Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm going to try and make this one as long as I can because I'm starting to run out of ideas but I'm hanging in there so don't worry. I think you all will like this one because it's going to be absolutely hilarious! Thanks for all of your revenge ideas! I'm sorry if I don't use yours but I still think they were all great but I can't use every single one now can I? Ok well I don't want to spoil it too much for you so on with our story and please don't forget to review when you're done! ^_~  
  
"Hey you two, do you think you could come over to my house Friday night? I finished another one of my videos and I want you two to see it of course! Some of our other friends are coming too but don't worry it's got nothing to do with magic." Tomoyo said after she had finished talking with everyone else and had walked over to where Sakura and Syaoran were eating lunch to complete another step in her devious plans. "Sure Tomoyo, how about you Syaoran? Can you make it too?" Sakura asked looking over at Syaoran. "Yeah I'll bet there. What time is it?" he said wondering what Tomoyo had filmed. He guessed it was probably another one of her films of Sakura combined with other films or maybe when she filmed them the day he had asked Sakura out. Too bad he didn't know that he was far from wrong.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter but how about after school?" she asked hoping they wouldn't be suspicious. "Yeah that's fine. We'll be there." he replied taking another bite out of a rice cake. "Great! I can't wait to show you two my latest work." she said giggling as she walked back to the others. Syaoran rolled his eyes as she left, "I wonder what it is this time." he said with a sigh. "Who knows, she's always got something up her sleeve." Sakura said grabbing another rice cake. (Don't you just love it when you know something that the people in the story don't? ^_^)  
  
The week managed to go by pretty face and amazingly Syaoran hadn't been attacked by Touya yet, Tomoyo and Eriol had stopped asking them questions left and right, and it was already Friday. "So Sakura, are you ready to come over to my house today?" Tomoyo asked Sakura when school was over. "Yeah, of course I am. What are you going to show anyway?" she asked curiously. "Well, I want it to be a suprise." she said smiling. "Ok, well I'll see you later then I just need to drop off my school stuff at home and change out of my uniform and then I'll be right over." she said putting all her stuff into her bookbag.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then Sakura." Tomyo called over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom with Eriol. "So Sakura, are you ready to go yet?" Syaoran asked slinging his bookbag over his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go." she said finally putting on her bookbag too. "Want me to walk home with you Sakura? Or do you think your bother will attempt to murder me again?" he said making them both laugh. "Well, I think you'll be okay because my dad gave him a really long lecture about beating up on youner kids, and not to be so protective of me, and also how he needs to trust you." she said making Syaoran give a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good I guess. Do you think he'd still try and beat up on me again though?" he asked not wanting to deal with the wrath of Touya again.  
  
"No, I think since you're strong enough to beat him he might relize that you can take care of me and that we're no longer enimies. I think he just still thinks of you the way you were when you first came to Japan and had tried to steal the Clow Cards from me, but you've changed a lot since then" she said thinking of how the boy who had once been her enemy, had become her true love. "I guess so but, I just don't like to take to many chances when it comes to Touya." he replied.  
  
Luckily Touya had gone with Yukito to the library to study for a big test so they were able to relax and take it easy when they got to Sakura's house. Syaoran waited outside Sakura's bedroom door while she quickly changed out of her school uniform and into some regular clothes. She chose a light pink shirt that matched the shade of a cherry blossom and a pair of blue jeans. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out the necklace Syaoran had given her. She didn't wear it to school because she was too afraid to lose it so she left it at home where it would be safe. She admired it in the mirror for a few moments before opening the door so Syaoran could come in.  
  
"I'm ready now Syaoran." she said opening the door. "Ok, I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you." he said making Sakura go a light shade of pink. "Yeah, I'd wear it to school but I don't want to risk losing it and it would attract too much attention from everyone. I'm pretty sure we have engough of that right now already." she said smiling as she held the charm of her necklace in her hands. "Wow Sakura, I can't believe that necklace means so much to you." he said smiling.  
  
"Well why wouldn't it? Every time I look at it I can't help but think of you and our first date." she said blushing as she thought of their kiss they shared just after he gave it to her. "Thanks Sakura." was all Syaoran could think to say as he too blushed and scratched his head shyly. "Well, I guess we better go, Tomoyo might get upset if we're late." Sakura said leading the way out of her room. "Yeah, we beter go." he said following her.  
  
"Dad! I'll be at Tomoyo's for awhile ok!" Sakura yelled as they walked out the door. "Ok Sakura, have a good time!" she heard him before they walked out the door. They walked to Tomoyo's trying to guess what Tomoyo had filmed that was so special she wanted to show it to everyone. "I bet it's just another mix of things again, like a music video" Syaoran said thinking of the countless times Tomoyo had filmed them just for the heck of it.  
  
"Or it could be from the other day when you asked me out and she had filmed it." Sakura said thinking of how happy she was when he had finally asked her on a real date. "Yeah, but it was worth it since she kinda helped me out, even if it did mean her once again filming another moment of our lives to embarass us by playing it over and over again to us." he said making them both laugh.  
  
It seemed like in no time at all they were at Tomoyo's house. They rang the doorbell and Tomoyo came running to it to greet them. "Hey you two, you're really early no one else is here yet." Tomoyo said as she led them into the room where she had set up everything and was ready to show everyone her little film. "We don't mind waiting around for them." Sakura said as she and Syaoran took a seat on the couch. Pretty soon Eriol came over and then everyone else arrived. It took just about everything they had for everyone to keep their mouths shut like Tomoyo had said so they wouldn't screw it up.  
  
"So, are you all ready to watch my greatest Sakura and Syaoran tape ever!" Tomoyo said sqeuling like she was hyper. "Yeah!" everyone cheered, anxious to see it. "Ok then, let's watch it then, lights Eriol!" Tomoyo said to Eriol who was on the other side of the room and dimmed the lights just like in a movie theater. "And, play." Tomoyo said pressing the button on the remote and setting down in a chair.  
  
The film played a few moments of black and then began. The opening was a little specail effects thing thta Tomoyo had done on her computer with one of her editing programs but the big shock came when Sakura and Syaoran read the words that appeared on the screen: Sakura and Syaoran's First Date by: Tomoyo. "HOE!!!!" Sakura screamed as her face went crimson red and Syaoran yelled out a "AHH!!!" and a "What the heck!!!" with face just as red as Sakura's. Everyone in room laughed at them for their hilarious red faces and the fact that they had only just figured out everything. Even though it was dark they could still see their bright red faces and astonished expressions.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Sakura said jumping off of the couch and running towards the door with tears welling up in her eyes. Syaoran ran after her yelling "Sakura, wait for me!" as he tried to keep up with her. "Oh Sakura, don't go" Tomoyo said trying to stop Sakura but it was no use, she just kept running. "Oh Eriol, what have I done." Tomoyo said looking down at the ground with a sad expression. "It's ok Tomoyo, they'll get over it. Once the shock has worn off they'll be fine again. They're used to it by now but you just caught him off guard." Eriol said reasurringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't believe I made them so upset like that though." she said feeling a little better thanks to Eriol's words.  
  
Sakura just kept running until she was out of the door and just kept running not even worrying about where she was going, she just wanted to be away from them all right now. How could Tomoyo do that to her? Sure, she was used to her filming her all the time but did she have to embarass her like that in front of everyone! "Sakura! Please wait up!" Syaoran yelled after her as he tried to catch up with her since she had gotton such a big head start. She heard his voice and decided to stop. She was probably about a street or so away from Tomoyo's house and that was good enough for now.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran said as he slowed down to a walk and stood next to her. "No, I'm not ok!" Sakura said looking down at the ground as her tears finally made their way down her cheeks, a few of them falling off her face and onto the ground. "It's ok Sakura, I'm agry at them too." he said trying to cheer her up. He hated to see her crying like this. He couldn't believe those two had been so cruel to them.  
  
"I know Syaoran, but it's just, how could she do this to us. That was so embarassing! Especailly with everone there too! I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad if they had just showed it to us, but no, they had to show it to the whole world! I don't think I'll have enough guts to go to school on Monday!" Sakura said sobbing as she dropped down onto her knees covering her face as she continued to cry her eyes out. "Please don't cry anymore Sakura, I hate to see you like this." he said kneeling down in front of her trying to get her to show her face. "How about we go get some ice cream, or see a movie or something to cheer us up and get our minds off of all this." he said making Sakura at least cry a little softer. "Thanks Syaoran," she said with a small smile, "But I don't really feel like showing my face in public or anything right now."  
  
"I know what we can do Sakura." he said with a devilish smile making Sakura look up at him. "What's that?" she asked curiously. "How about we plot our revenge against Tomoyo and Eriol?" he said making her smile and slightly giggle. "That would be fun." she said feeling better. "Yeah I know, but I really mean it. We could get them back for all the times they've embarrassed us but mostly for what they did today." he said happy that he had finally made Sakura stop crying. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" he said wiping the tears of of her face gently.  
  
"I know, why don't we get started planting our revenge!" she said faking an evil tone that was hilarious to hear coming from Sakura. "To the lair!" Syaoarn joked grabbing her hand and leading her down the sidewalk. "Wait, where is the lair?" she said making him stop and think. "Um, we could go to your house or mine I guess." he said thinking of which would be best. "How about my house! Kero would love to help us and my basement is kinda creepy." she said laughing feeling better by the second. "Then off we go to Sakura's house, but we'll use your bedroom since it has better light." he said making them both laugh as they raced to her house to plot their sweet revenge on Tomoyo and Eriol and maybe with a little help from Kero and the Sakura Cards.  
  
Author's Notes: Well it looks like you all get a special treat by having such an early udate then I usually do. This is your last chance to help me plot their revenge! I've already got something in mind but if you've got a good idea send it my way! Also if you guys think Syaoran and Touya should kinda make up and become friends then tell me because if you do then I think I might have him help S&S with their revenge but if you guys want I can leave them like they are and hate each other. Basically just tell me if you'd rather Touya and Syaoran fight or have Touya help them get their revenge. Well until next time please review and tell me what you think and give me your ideas, Ja! 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Wow I really can't believe how long this story has gotten, it's already chapter 11. I really didn't expect it to be this long. Thanks so much to all of you for your comments, it really encourages me to write when I know that people actually like it. Thanks for your ideas and I'm sorry for those of you who don't get your ideas into the story but there's always the next chapter so keep on reviewing and on to our wonderful little story...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked back to Sakura's house to plan what they were going to do to get back at Tomoyo and Eriol for doing what they did to them. "I'm back dad!" Sakura yelled as she walked into her house. "Wow, you two are back early. Did you have fun?" Sakura's dad asked them as he walked into the living room. "Yeah, I guess." Sakura lied not wanting her dad to be upset. "Sakura, are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Did something happen at Tomoyo's?" her dad asked seeing Sakura's face that was still a little red and puffy eyed with a slight tear stain. After he had said that Sakura once again broke into a flood of tears because she couldn't hold it in any longer and she knew she couldn't just say nothing happened.  
  
"Sakura, please stop crying. It took me forever to get you to stop last time." Syaoran said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "So you have been crying after all." Sakura's dad said getting up and then sitting next to her placing his hand on her other shoulder. "Well, you see, Tomoyo, and Eriol, filmed our, date, and they, showed everyone! It was so embarrassing!" Sakura managed to mumble out between sobs as she started to calm down. "Oh Sakura, It'll be okay, I promise. I'm sure they didn't mean to make you cry like this. Why don't you and Syaoran do something fun today to cheer you up." he said with a reassuring smile that helped Sakura feel better. "Yeah, Sakura. We could go for ice cream or something if you want." Syaoran said with a smile, glad that Sakura was okay again. "Doumo Syaoran, you're the best." Sakura said hugging him.  
  
Just then they all heard the door open and the noise "Chinese gaki!" rang through the house as Touya entered the room. "Get your hands off my sister." he said walking over to them quickly. "Touya, why do you have to be so mean all the time?" Sakura said glaring at him. "What did you do to her?! What'd you do to make her cry!" he said completely ignoring what Sakura had said and was looking at her face which still had a few tears on it. "Touya please calm down. Syaoran didn't do a thing, she was upset because Tomoyo and Eriol embarrassed them in front of all the rest of their friends." her dad said as he made Touya back up away form them. "In fact, Syaoran here walked her back home and had calmed her down but she started crying again when I asked her what was wrong." he said not wanting him and Touya to go at it again which was very likely to happen from the way the two were glaring at each other.  
  
"Really?" Touya said looking at his father strangely then back at Syaoran like something impossible had just happened. "Yes Touya, when will you realize that Syaoran cares about Sakura just as much as you do, just not in a destructive sort of way." he said as everything finally had penetrated Touya's stubborn head. "Look, I've got some work to do so try not to kill each other while I'm not looking." he said walking out of the room. "Hey Sakura, are you really okay?" Touya said sitting next to Sakura. "Yeah I'll be fine. Are you going to kick Syaoran out now?" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, actually, not this time. Unless dad was lying then I think I just might trust Syaoran, for now anyway. Besides, he's a good fighter so, I think he can handle it." he said with a smile as Sakura and Syaoran were so shocked they almost passed out. "Are you serious! I can't believe this is happening." Sakura said totally astonished at what she just heard come out of her brother's mouth. "You aren't joking around with us are you?" Syaoran said not wanting to fall for some stupid trick or something.  
  
"Are you two deaf? Of course this isn't a joke. I really mean it, you guys must really care for each other especially if Syaoran actually takes the risk of having to deal with my all the time." he said slightly laughing. "Alright, well that sure was the shock of the day." Syaoran said with a shocked expression on his face. "So Sakura, what did those two do to you to get you so upset?" Touya asked still amused at how much he had shocked them. They told him the whole story but with more detail and Syaoran said most of it so Sakura wouldn't burst into tears again.  
  
"Argh! I'll get them back for this! No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it!" Touya said jumping off of the couch. "Hold on Touya, you can't just beat them up!" Sakura said standing up too. "Look Touya, I know you want to get back at them but you can't always use brute force to solve everything. Besides, Eriol knows magic and Tomoyo's not exactly a fighter." Syaoran said also standing up off of the couch. "Yeah, I know. It's just I can't stand around and let them get away with making Sakura cry." Touya said trying to think of what to do. "Well, me and Syaoran were going to think of something to get them back like they got us." Sakura said hoping Touya wouldn't do anything stupid. "Alright then, we should start thinking of a little revenge plan right?" he said looking at them with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, let's start thinking up something we can do to make them feel just like we did. That should teach them a lesson they won't forget." Syaoran said thinking of what to do. "Well, since they filmed us on our date and then showed everyone, we should do something that will embarrass them just as bad or maybe even something even worse." Sakura with a devilish smile. "Alright, well you two can figure most of this out on your own for now. I just came home to get something to eat and then I'm meeting Yukito at the library so just tell me how I can help when I get back." Touya said walking into the kitchen to grab some food. "Okay Touya, ja mata." Sakura said as her and Syaoran sat on the couch thinking of what to do.  
  
After Touya had left they went up to Sakura's room to think of what they should do. "Ugh, I can't think of what we should do!" Sakura said in frustration as she fell backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What are you guys trying to do?" Kero asked floating over next to Sakura. "Long story, but to make it short Tomoyo showed everyone a film of our date and we're trying to think of a way to get them back." Syaoran said. "So you're going to revenge on them, this'll be fun!" Kero said smiling and laughing. "Hey, can I help out? Please! It'll be so much fun!" Kero asked looking from Sakura to Syaoran. "Yeah, sure you can. Do you have any ideas?" Sakura said making Kero flying around the room with joy. "Yay! Okay, I think we should film them on one of their little romantic little dates and show it to everyone. Or if they've already got a tape like that we could steal it." Kero said with a grin.  
  
"You know what, I think that might work!" Sakura said sitting up with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I mean, that's what they did to us so it's the perfect way to get them back." Syaoran said with a smile. "If I know Tomoyo she's probably got a tape somewhere from filming herself with Eriol so we just need to get it." Sakura said with a smile. "Well, now that we've got an idea of what do to, we need to work out all the details." Syaoran said smiling like the rest of them. "Why don't you guys just use some magic to get it. I'm sure with all the cards you have you'll be able to do it, but won't Eriol sense you magic?" Kero said. "Well, he probably won't think anything's up since I use my magic a lot for simple things anyway." Sakura said getting out her Sakura Card Book.  
  
"Yeah that's true. You have those cards do just about everything for you, I'm surprised you're not completely lazy by now." Kero said laughing. "Kero that's not true and you know it!" Sakura said trying to grab him but he flew out of reach. "Stop arguing you guys! We need to figure out how to make this work." Syaoran said making Kero stop. "Alright, let's see which cards can help us out." Sakura said as she opened her book and let the cards fly around her in a circle. "So, which of you guys think you can help us out?" Sakura said giggling as they all started to move up in down as if nodding yes. "I'll get some paper so we can write down ideas so we don't forget." Sakura said getting up. "Alright then, let our plans of revenge begin!" Kero said faking an evil laugh and they all joined sounding like a bunch of evil maniacs.  
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you all liked it and if you've got any ideas on which cards they should use to help them and any other ideas on their revenge please tell me! I've already got a rough idea on what I'll have them do but I'm always open to new ideas. Well now that you've read it review already and see you in the next chapter, ja ne! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Well I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for all of your ideas you guys sent me, they were pretty funny! Well I tried to mix my ideas and all of your ideas you guys sent me so if I used yours big thanks! Those of you whose ideas I don't use, sorry but thanks anyway. I really appreciate all of you guys helping me out. Well I've talked to much so remember that I don't own the rights to anything that's why it's fan fiction, and now on to the story...  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero had spent the whole day having so much fun thinking of all the ways they could make Tomoyo and Eriol pay for what they did. They had a few pages of ideas and rough details of plans. After reviewing all of their ideas they finally had picked out the best ones and were now working on their final plan. "All right, let's see here..." Sakura said looking at their rough plan. "Ok, so far what we have is that we basically sneak into Tomoyo's house, steal her tapes, and then invite everyone over to see it. Then when we do that we shield the tapes, TV, VCR, all that stuff so they can't mess it up. Then we stop time to tie them up. After that we can mess around and make fun of them or maybe even make them kiss each other!" Sakura said making them all laugh.  
  
"What other cards should we use Sakura?" Syaoran said looking at the papers. "Let's see, we can use fly and float to get there faster and silent to make sure we're quiet, or we could just use the time card so no one will notice two kids walking around town in the middle of the night." she said thinking of the various ways they could do this. "We should use lock too, so we can unlock all the doors." Syaoran added. "And we can use the little card to make some of the stuff really small so we can carry it all back with us." Kero said as well. "All right, so now that we know what to do, when should we do it?" Sakura asked while writing down everything. "Well, obviously at night, and maybe Touya can help out be keeping Tomoyo and Eriol under control so they can't leave." Syaoran said making Sakura giggle. "Okay then, let's get ready, we'll do it tonight!" Sakura said, then they all yelled a "Yeah!" together in unison with their hands raised in the air.  
  
After they told Touya their plans he agreed to help them with Tomoyo and Eriol, then they got their stuff ready for tonight. "Okay, so at about 10 o' clock tonight, you meet us here Syaoran. I've got a bag for all of us to carry something. We'll need to get the tapes first, and then some cameras and stuff so we can film them later. We've got to make sure we only take the ones she never uses or it'll look suspicious." Sakura said to Syaoran and Kero. "All right, I got it." Syaoran replied making a mental note of it. "Ok, and I'll make sure you don't oversleep Sakura." Kero said with a smirk getting a glare from Sakura. "Oh shut up Kero!" Sakura said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him sending him falling to the ground.  
  
"All right, I'll see you later then Sakura, I think I better get home soon but I'll see you later tonight." Syaoran said getting up. "Okay, I'll see you later Syaoran." Sakura replied with a smile standing up to walk him to the door. "How about a little goodbye kiss before I go?" Syaoran said making Sakura turn a slight pink. "Okay" she said with a small giggle edging closer to him as he did the same thing and placed his hands on her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces leaned closer to each other and they shared a sweet kiss. Then they broke away when Kero started singing, "Sakura and Syaoran, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Sakura with the baby carriage!" Kero said bursting with laughter. "Shut up Kero!" they both yelled blushing. "I can't help it! Oh I wish I had a camera right now!" he said still laughing.  
  
"Whatever Kero, well I'll see you later Sakura." Syaoran said giving her a short peck on the lips before letting go of her and walking towards the door. "Ja Syaoran." Sakura said with a smile. "Ja Sakura." he said before walking out the door. "Aww, such a cute little couple." Kero said putting his hands together. "Don't even start." Sakura said shooting daggers at him. "Gomen Sakura, I'll stop for now." Kero said still smiling.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Tap, tap, tap, came from the window as Syaoran knocked on the window to get Kero's attention. "I'm coming" Kero said floating over to the window to open it. Syaoran climbed through the window with a backpack on his back. "Once again, Sakura won't wake up." Kero said pointing to a sleeping Sakura. "I've got covered." he said walking over to her and began shaking her while saying, "Sakura, it's time to get up, we've got work to do." Sakura started to stir before finally opening her eyes and sitting up. "Ok, I'm awake now." she said rubbing her eyes and then jumping out of bed. "I slept in my clothes to save time." she said as she grabbed cards and backpack. "Ok, let's go. First we need Time," she said before calling out the words to freeze time, "Next, I'll need some wings, Fly!" she said before she sprouted wings from her back, "and now float, for Syaoran!" she said before the pink bubble let Syaoran float. "All right, let's go!" Sakura said and then flew out the window followed by Syaoran, then Kero.  
  
When they arrived at Tomoyo's house they made a safe landing and began to enter the house. "Lock!" Sakura called out to unlock the front door. "Aright, let's start searching." Syaoran said as they walked around the guards. They went into Tomoyo's main room where she kept her camera stuff and began searching for the tapes they needed. It took them a while before they found a few tapes labeled Tomoyo and Eriol Dates and Moments. "This is exactly what we need, now to get some cameras." she said while placing the tapes in her bag. They looked around at all the equipment and found a camera that Tomoyo rarely used and also a picture camera. "I think this will be enough, I guess we didn't need little after all." Sakura said as Syaoran placed the cameras in his bag. "Well, I guess we're done so let's go. I don't why I had to come, I didn't even get to do anything!" Kero said. "Sorry Kero, maybe another time." Sakura said as they walked toward the exit.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty fun." Sakura said giggling as they climbed through the window back into Sakura's room. "Yeah it was huh?" Syaoran said taking out the cameras in his bag as Sakura took out the tapes in her bag. "Yeah, it's going to be great to see the look on their faces!" Kero said making them all laugh at the image. "Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to sleep again, Sakura said walking to her bed. "Goodnight Sakura." Syaoran said with a sweet smile. "I'm going to sleep too, goodnight." Kero said floating over to his bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Syaoran said to Sakura. "Yeah, see you then." she said giving him a smile before lying on her bed with a yawn. "Goodnight Syaoran." she said before drifting off. "Sweet dreams my Cherry Blossom." he said before leaning down to give Sakura a goodnight kiss. "Of course I will if they're about you my Little Wolf." she said when they broke away and she drifted off into a peaceful dream as Syaoran left with a smile on his face.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, please don't yell at me if I didn't make it long enough but it's kind of late and I didn't want you all to wait too long for an update. Well, next time should be all about S&S getting E&T back! ^_^ Well, I hope you all liked it and now go review already! 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Oh ya I don't own CCS because I'm not rich enough and blah blah blah. Don't forget to reivew, I love seeing the reivew alert when I go to check my mail! Ok well let's start the chapter already.  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran had told Touya about their plans they spent all day calling all of their friends telling them they had something to show them. They called all of their friends until only Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones left to call. "Mochi mochi?" came Tomoyo's voice over the phone. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, I'm really sorry about the way I reacted and I've got a surprise to show you and Eriol to make up for it. Can you come over?" Sakura asked calmly without giving everything away. "Sure Sakura, I'll call Eriol and we'll be right over. Bye." she replied. "Bye Tomoyo." Sakura said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ok, everyone's coming soon so let's get ready." Sakura said looking over at Syaoran and Kero. "Alright, I'll go get the chairs to tie them to and tell Touya to get ready." Syaoran said walking out the door. "Okay, now Kero, you'll have to hide while everyone's here but you can just act like a stuffed animal like you usually do." Sakura said looking at Kero. "All right, I'll hide behind the pictures on your dresser." he said pointing to the dresser. "Ok, now to set up the tv area." she said getting out her cards. "Shield!" she called out to put a barrier around the tv so Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't stop it. "Good, it's all ready." Sakura said with a grin putting her cards away so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
Soon everone started to arrive and Sakura made sure to tell them not to touch and of the equipment. Finally Tomoyo and Eriol arrived last which wasn't very surprising since they were the last ones they called. "Come up to my room, everyone else is here too." Sakura said smiling at them as they walked up the stairs. She nodded to Touya and Syaoran to get in positions before she followed them up the stairs.  
  
"Just take a seat on the floor, or somewhere else I guess." Sakura said walking behind them with Syaoran walking in too along with Touya who quietly entered and stayed close to the door. "Okay, are we all ready?" Sakura said getting a "Yeah!" from everyone in return. "Ok, then play!" she said pressing the button on the remote. "Hit the lights Syaoran." she said before Syaoran flicked the light switch and the room became dark except for some sunlight that shone through the curtains.  
  
The screen on the tv went black before Sakura and Syaoran appeared on the screen. "Hello Tomoyo and Eriol, we wanted to make this video for you to show you we're sorry for the way we acted and that we forgive you." Sakura said on the tv. "But, since that's not the way we really feel, we thought we'd just give you a taste of your own medince." Syaoran said as the two grinned. Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes went wide with frozen shock. Then the words 'Tomoyo and Eriol moments' appeared on the screen. Then Eriol and Tomoyo appeared on the tv in each other's embrace and slowly leaned towards each other until their lips met in a deep kiss making the couple watching blush a crimson red.  
  
"I don't want to see this anymore!" Tomoyo screamed jumping to her feet as Eriol followed yelling "Neither do I, let's leave!" but as they got up Touya blocked their path to the door and as they tried to get around him he got them by the arms and dragged them away. "Get the rope!" Touya yelled as he struggled to hold them. Sakura ran towards Tomoyo with some rope along with the chair as Syaoran did the same with Eriol. "Sorry Tomoyo, but you can't leave just yet." Sakura said with a devilish smile. "Same for you Eriol, my 'cute descendent'" Syaoran said in a sarcastic tone mocking Eriol. The two fumed, glared, and blushed dard red as they were tied to the chairs and were forced to watch all the rest of the embarrasing moments of them on the tv as all their fellow classmates laughed and pointed.  
  
After the their little film was over Sakura grabbed the camera and pressed record to be able to remember their faces. Syaoran turned the lights back on and Tomoyo and Eriol's faces that shone brightly with anger and embarassment could now be clearly seen. They all laughed at their bright red faces. "So you guys, new do you see how we felt now when you showed everyone that tape with our date on it." Syaoran said with a smile. "Yeah, we're really sorry you two, we didn't mean to hurt you like this." Tomoyo said looking down. "Hey! Let's make them kiss!" one of their friends yelled making everyone laugh. "How about it you two? Want to give each other a little kiss?" Sakura said laughing making them blush even more.  
  
"Here you guys, we'll help you." Syaoran said grabbing Tomoyo's chair and Touya grabbing Eriol's chair and pushed them closer together. "Come on you two, where's the love?" Sakura said laughing. This was so much fun, no wonder Tomoyo loved videotaping so much. "Push their heads together!" someone yelled. "Yeah, make them kiss!" someone else added. "You heard them." Syaoran said grinning at Touya. They pushed their faces closer making Tomoyo and Eriol awkardly kiss making everyone yell a "Whooo!"  
  
"Come on you guys! Stop it!" Tomoyo yelled, her face still red from blushing. "Yeah you two! Aren't you satisfied with yourselves yet?" Eriol added. "Well, I guess that has been enough to put us at an even score. What do you think Sakura?" Syaoran said smiling. "I guess so, but it's been so much fun torturing them. Do we really have to end it so soon?" Sakura said faking a sad voice. "Please Sakura, we're really sorry! We get the message already." Tomoyo pleaded. "Yeah, we really are sorry for what we did." Eriol added. "Ok then. I guess the show's over." Sakura said turning off the camera. "Alright, time to go home everyone but I hope you all had a great time watching us get our revenge." Syaoran said opening the door as everyone got up to leave smiling and laughing as well as commenting on how hilarious it had been.  
  
"Ok, I guess you can untie them now." Sakura said smiling. Touya and Syaoran untied the ropes that were around Tomoyo and Eriol. Now that they were free the two got up from their chairs. "Wow, I had no idea you guys could pull off something like that." Tomoyo said smiling. "I agree, I've really got to hand it to you guys. You got us good." Eriol added. "Yeah, it was so much fun. We would have used more magic but if we wanted to really embarass you we really need to have everyone see." Sakura said with a smile. "Do you guys want to watch it again?" Syaoran said grinning.  
  
"No!" they both screamed making them laugh. "I wouldn't mind watching it again. I was a little too busy to pay attention." Touya said smiling. "Come on, that's not very funny." Tomoyo said crossing her arms. "Oh yes it is!" Kero said finally emerging from hiding. "Everyone's gone right?" he said looking around. "Yeah, they are. Did you have a great view Kero?" Sakura said smiling. "Yeah, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Kero said laughing. "So, what happens now?" Touya asked. "Um, well I guess you guys can just go home now or we could just hang out here." Sakura said. "Well, if everything's over then I'll see you kids later." Touya said walking out of the room.  
  
"I've got a great idea, why don't we all have a sleepover, or at least a party or something." Tomoyo said. "I guess we could, but I'll have to ask my dad if it's ok. I'm sure he'll say yes." Sakura said smiling. "I know of great game we could play." Eriol said with a smirk. "And what's that?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Truth or dare!" he said laughing making everyone sweatdrop. "Um, do we have to?" Sakrua said. "Come on Sakura, it'll be fun!" Tomoyo said putting her hands together. "Uh, I guess so, but nothing too big, like a really personel question, or a dare that could really get me in trouble, ok?" she said. "That's fine, but you've got to let us have some fun don't you?" Tomoyo said making them sweat drop. "Ok, I'll just go clear everything with my dad and we'll get started." Sakura said before finally going downstairs.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, I know I'm really late but I had a few problems and couldn't think of what to do next so if it wasn't all that great I'm really sorry, and I'm having problems thinking of what to do next so please give me your ideas people! Well I hope to not keep you all waiting too long before the next chapter so tell me what you want to happen next because I'll probably end this fic in the next chapter, or maybe the one after it at least. Well, until the next chap. see you then, ja ne! 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Wow, chapter 14! When I first started writing this fic I thought it would only be a few pages long. I'd like to give a very special thanks to Crystal for her ideas ::applause:: I'm sorry for not thanking you before now, I'm a very forgetful person. Well anyway onto the next chapter in our story, since just about everything is over, this one is kinda just for fun and laughs. It's going to be kinda short because I could barely think of what to do. I guess I've just got a little writer's block. Now this may just be my last chapter unless you guys think otherwise. I might even write a sequel if I get enough inspiration.  
  
"Guess what everyone," Sakura said as she walked into the room with a happy expression on her face. "my dad says we can have a sleepover party." she said smiling. "That's great Sakura!" Tomoyo said with a smile. "You should get ready while we all go home to get some stuff." Eriol said. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get some snacks and soda while you're gone. I'll go tell my dad to take me to the store real quick to get some stuff." she said walking out. "Well, I'll see you all soon." Syaoran said before they all walked out of the room to go to their own houses to get some clothes and stuff.  
  
After Sakura had gone to the store to get chips and soda, and everyone else had gotton their stuff, they all headed up to Sakura's room to hang out. "Can we play truth or dare now? Please!" Tomoyo said putting her hands together. "Sure, I guess so." Sakura said as they all sat down in the floor in a small circle. "We can use this bottle to pick who goes first." Tomoyo said placing an empty water bottle in the middle of the circle they were in. "Alright, I'll spin it first." she said grabbing the bottle and making it spin around. It started to gradually slow down and landed on... Eriol!  
  
"Well Eriol, it looks like you'll be the first to ask someone a question. Now you spin the bottle to see who you get to ask." Tomoyo said giggling at Eriol's shocked expression from when the bottle had pointed at him. "Alright, let's see who my victim is." he said with his usual smirk on his face. The bottle spun around a few dozen times and landed on none other than Syaoran himself. (Itsn't that funny? ^_^ I'm evil hahahahaha!) Syaoran looked at the bottle and then to Eriol's grinning face and gulped. "So, my lucky little descendent, what will it be? Truth or dare?" Eriol said grinning a wide grin. "Uh, I guess truth." he replied hoping he had picked the right anwser. "Ok then, how many times have you and Sakura kissed?" he said making both Sakrua and Syaoran blush.  
  
"That's not fair!" Sakura yelled blushing pink. "Well, you can answer the question, or eat dirt. That's the way it goes isn't it?" Eriol said smiling. "Fine, let's see..." he said trying to count, "I don't know, I guess about maybe 5." he said uncertainly and of course he didn't want to embarass him and Sakrua too much. "Yeah right, more like 50!" Eriol said laughing as Tomoyo laughed as well. "Whatever Eriol, give me the bottle. It's my turn." he said spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Tomoyo, "So Tomoyo, truth or dare?" he said smiling. "Um, I think I'll be brave and take dare." she said. "Alright, I dare you..." he said trying to think of something, "to totally make out with Eriol right now and let us film it." he said smiling. "Hey! I thought you two were done with your stupid little payback plans. "We are, but this is a game. It's different." Sakura said smiling as she grabbed the video camera. "Now come on you two, pucker up!" she said smiling as she focused the camera on them.  
  
"Fine, come on Eriol, let's show them how to really kiss." she said turning to Eriol grining. She placed her hands around his neck and he placed his around her waist as they both leaned in to french kiss each other. They stayed like that for a few moments and then broke apart. Sakura and Syaoan were laughing and smiling with the video camera in hand. "That was interesting to watch, but all we didn't learn anything new." Syaoran said smiling. "Whatever you say, it's my turn now." she said spinning the bottle.  
  
This time it landed on Sakura. "Ok, Sakura, truth or dare?" she said grinning. "Um, I guess I'll go with dare this time." she said. "Ok then, I dare you to make out with Syaoran except a little more uh, passionate I guess you could say then we did." Tomoyo said grinning at Sakura and Syaoran's blushing faces. "Wait, just what do you mean by that!" Sakura said with a red face. "I mean, you gotta french kiss, and be a little more romantic or whatever." Tomoyo said smiling. "How about I wisper in you and Syaoran's ear what I want you to do, it'll be so hilarious that way." she said scooting over to Sakura first and wispering something in her ear that made Sakura blush and Syaoran knew that wasn't a good sign. Then she wispered in his ear and he blushed as well. "Do we have too? In front of you two and everything?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded in reply smiling. "Let's just follow their rules for now." Syaoran said.  
  
The two of them stood up and walked towards each other with blushing faces. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and Syaoran placed his around her waist as they leaned their faces closer and french kissed as their tounges played with each other. "Hey, do what I told you!" Tomoyo yelled at them. Reluctantly they recalled what she had said as Sakura took one of her hands slid it under his shirt and traced his strong muscles from all his martial arts training and took the other hand and played with his hair. Then she slid her left leg against the side of his. Syaoran slid one hand from her back to her leg to lift it higher and took his other hand and slid it slighly under Sakura's shirt and rubbed his hand against her smooth skin. "That's better!" Tomoyo yelled giggling as Eriol laughed as well. (Am I having fun today or what?)  
  
After a few moments they broke apart for air and slowly let go of each other with a slight shade of pink on each other's face. "That was great work Tomoyo" Eriol complimented, if only he had thought of that himself. "Well, it's my turn now, who will I get to torture?" Sakura said smiling as she spun the bottle. It landed on Eriol. "So Eriol, what'll it be?" she said smiling. "I'll take truth this time." he said. "Ok, great. Alright, when you first came here you were always being very polite and nice to me so, did you ever think of me as more than a friend?" she said smiling at how she had managed to shock everyone. "Uh, well, even though most of it was just so I could gain your trust and set up traps, when I first met you I did think you very nice and kinda cute." he said scratching his head shyly. "What did you say!!!" Syaoran yelled stading up so that he was towering over Eriol. "Let me handle him first! I can't believe you Eriol! You said you had always loved me!" Tomoyo said standing up behind him as Sakura burst into laughter at the touble she had caused.  
  
"Please you two, that was a long time ago and I never seriously had a crush on her. You never had nothing to worry about Syaoran, and I have always truly loved you Tomoyo." Eriol said feeling very embarassed. "Come on you guys, sit back down, it'll be fine." Sakura said now that she was done laughing. Just then they all head a knock on the door. "Yes!" Sakrua replied. Her dad opened the door, "Do you all know how much noise you are making? Try and be a little more quieter, and I think you should all go to sleep soon, it's getting late." he said. "Alright dad, we'll be fine." Sakura said as he shut the door and left.  
  
"We should just go to sleep now before we get into any more arguments." Eriol said hoping they would all forget about it in the morning. "Well I'll be sleeping near Sakura since I'm not sure I can trust you anymore." Syaoran said setting up his futon on the floor. "I'll be sleeping near you so you don't try to pull anything." Tomoyo said setting up her bed as well. "Am I suddenly the center of the universe or something?" Sakrua said sweatdroping at their comments. "No, it's just nobody seems to trust me anymore." Eriol said siging. "I can't believe this, you actually think Eriol likes me. He said so himself that he never really did." Sakura said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Tomoyo said looking at Eriol's sad expression. "I forgive you!" she said throwing her arms around him and kissing him. "Don't worry Syaoran, you're the only one for me." she said making Syaoran forgive Eriol too.  
  
"Well, let's all get some sleep I guess." Syaoran said getting comfortable. "I'll get the lights" Sakura said turning off the light switch and walking back over to her bed. "Good night everyone." she said getting comfortable. "Good night." everyone else said before they all went to sleep dreaming peacefully of the ones they loved.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I have had a blast writing this fic. It's been so much fun! Now I guess this is the last chapter but if you guys want it to keep going, or want a sequeal, or whatever, you better send me some ideas because I'll probably be taking a short break while I think of another fic to write which I'd like ideas for btw if I decide to write a CCS fic as my next fic. Well, I guess this is goodbye, I've had a great time and I hope you all have too! Check out my profile thing often to see if I've written anything new and if you really actually like my writing then I guess you could read some of my stuff over at ficionpress.net if you want. Well, goodbye for now my wonderful reviewers, I hope to see you again real soon! 


End file.
